The Knight: Batman origins
by HaydenHalliwell
Summary: A virtual series of the reinterpretation of a young Bruce Wayne years before becoming Batman.
1. Story

**The Knight**

_**Premise**_

Inspired by _Smallville_ and _Batman Begins_, The Knight is a reinterpretation of Batman more focusing about young Bruce Wayne's life before donning the identity of the Dark Knight. This series will tell of Bruce's life before Batman, but after multiple seasons we will see the Dark Knight in his prime and glory; the show will focus on a much younger Bruce as he battles adolescence, love, sadness, death, and justice. In definition, this is the evolution from Bruce Wayne to Batman.

The series will follow the same rule as Smallville; the "no tights rule" as it will play out Bruce will be the only hero as Batman hasn't even exist, yet the mythology will play on. The "weekly" villains will be normal people showing weird abilities because of a Wayne Enterprises' lab explosion, but there will be versions of Batman's future nemeses such as Joker, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Scarecrow, and others, but like Bruce no costumes are allowed.

Bruce, Alfred, the Waynes, Lucius Fox, and Julie Madison will be comic book characters focus on the show as well there will be series-created characters such as Leo Foster (a Robin archetype), Jason Powers, Victor Powers, and Det. Megan Alder (a Jim Gordon archetype) as the cast. Each season will have 13 episodes in total.

_**Plot**_  
The Knight follows the life of young Bruce Wayne in the 21st century beginning as a high school junior as he battles adolescense, love, sadness, death, and justice. After his parents' mysterious death, he will be lured to the world of vengenance as he fights back learning the arts of man-hunt and soon become the persona known throughout Gotham as Batman.

_**Cast**_  
_Series Regulars_

**Bruce Wayne** (_Ian Somerhalder_)

Bruce is a young teen who in the opposite play as a rich, cool kid, but actually struggles with his love for women and the interest of finding a new identity. His parents died at when he was the age of 12. When unusual things begins happening in Gotham, Bruce starts using his "detective" skills as it pays out to stop the metahumans and keeps it as a secret to Jason, Julie, and others, but Leo, Lucicus, and Alfred are the only three who knows he is doing this. He will soon become Batman in the near future.

**Julie Madison** (_Sarah Mason_)

Julie is one of Bruce's friends, but before Zantanna, Selena, and Talia, she is somewhat Bruce's first love interest as they keep on having on-and-off relationships. She is the daugther of succesful ADA Fred Madison and Dr. Susanne Madison and has a specialty of being a future actress. She will be known as the dasmel when she gets kidnapped, used, or attacked by many metahumans having Bruce to save her.

**Jason Powers**(_Matt Barr_)

Jason is the son of bussiness magnate, Victor Powers, and has a brother-like relationship with Bruce since both of their fathers are bussiness owners. He dates many girls punning the future Bruce Wayne's playboy status; he always having problems with his father and has a obession of investaging the metahumans.

**Leo Foster** (_Tyler Hoechlin_)

Leo is Bruce's best friend in high school and somewhat as a sidekick of his; he once never knew about Bruce's secret actions, but he is one of three poeple who knows his secret and helps him with the information about the metahumans. Soon, he will have a part in when Bruce becomes Batman.

**Alfred Pennysworth** (_John Cleese_)

Alfred is the Waynes' trustworthy and loyal butler and has stick by them for many years. After Bruce's parents died when he was 12, Alfred took care of him since then and keeps on becoming a father figure to Bruce; he is one of three who is learning about Bruce's heroic crusades for Gotham and helps him by keep on giving him support. He will soon become Bruce's main assistant when he becomes Batman.

**Det. Megan Alder**(_Gina Torres_)

Det. Alder is a great and tough officer who has served for the Gotham Police for almost fifteen years and beginning her thirteenth, she will begin probing alot of weird cases invovling metahumans. When Bruce is always becoming a prime witness during her investagations, Alder tries to warn him about the danger, but later on she lets him helps her with some of the cases.

_Reccuring Regulars_

**Lucius Fox** (_Keith David_)

Lucicus is the main lab technican for Wayne Enterprises and had a great relationship with Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father, for many years. One of their last projects was a chemical known as "Phoenix", a dangerous mutangen that can fuse with any kind of genetic and natural resources, but soon Victor Powers decides to use his connctions and disbands the project; one day a stom leads to a dangerous lab exoplosion causing the "Phoenix" to go in the air and infect multiple unknown poeple. Soon Lucius will find about Bruce's secret actions as he is one of three and helps him with alot of combative stuff as it reveals Lucicus is a blackbelt.

**Victor Powers** (_Paul Johansson_)

Victor is Jason's father and the CEO of PowerCorp; he begins using these powers for evil purposes as he starts doing shady experiments including the project involving metahumans who been infected by the "Phoenix". He was responsible for the "Phoenix" disbanding and decides to help Gotham by getting rid of the Phoenix-infected freaks. He was once a old friend of Thomas Wayne, before something happening to make them bitter rivals.

**Comissioner William Woods** (_Geoff Pierson_)

William Woods is the current comissioner of the Gotham Police Dept. and has a sense of knowing that Gotham is not all that normal. He is the mentor of Det. Alder once he was a sergent, but now thinks she has all the knowledge he gaved her knowing she will use in good time. He were great friends with the Waynes and occasionally keeps in tact with Bruce.


	2. 101 Lost

1.01 "**Lost"**

**[Teaser]**

*Ext. Gotham City – 1998

(Pan to a shot of Gotham from 1998 as we see words on the screen "October 14, 1998" looking from a grim view and then we notice something near the docks)

*Ext. Gotham Docks

(Cuts to the docks as we see a load shipments of crates being brought down from a crane; we then see men working the area as well as a cargo ship; we see a business man looking onward on the site and the progress it's making)

Man: (We see him as a 38 year-old, wearing a business suit and an overcoat over it; he ponders at the shipment being docked and noticing a symbol on each of the box)

(The camera view to one of the crates as we see a "W" shape and the words, "Wayne Industries", and then shifts back to the man as we then hear a voice)

Voice (Off-screen): Mr. Wayne!

Man: (Hearing his name) Yes?

Worker: There's a problem with our solution.

Mr. Wayne: Hold on! (Seeing his pager as the camera view "Thomas….I NEED YOU!-Martha"

Worker: Something's wrong?

Thomas: Everything's fine; I want you to check over that problem.

Worker: Yes, sir! (Walks out)

Thomas: (We see him having a depressed concern with that message and leaves)

(Flashes off)

*Int. Wayne Manor – Bedroom – Present (2008)

(Flashes to a bedroom as we see "Present Day" as we also see a young teenage man waking up disturbed about something)

(An older man in a butler outfit opens the door)

Butler: Master Bruce! Master Bruce! Is everything alright?

Bruce: (A little bit hesitating; he sees his friend) Everything is alright, Alfred.

Alfred: Good sir, because I have a bad history of heart scares and seeing you like that a moments ago really pushed it to the maximum.

Bruce: Sorry Alfred.

Alfred: It's okay Master Bruce, I was like you when I was young. I can tell you back in those days.

Bruce: Alfred, I think those days should stay those days.

Alfred: Sorry sir. I will prepare breakfast; after all, your junior year of high school begins in… (Seeing his watch) ten minutes.

Bruce: I'll be there.

Alfred: I'll be waiting. (Leaving)

(Bruce still sitting up on his bed tries not to tell Alfred that he had these strange flashbacks about his father and then hears Alfred across the hall outside)

Alfred (Off-screen): Scramble or Overdone, Master Bruce?

Bruce: (Responding) Scramble!

Alfred (Off-screen): Yes, sir!

(Bruce continues to think about those strange flashbacks)

**[Teaser ends]**

****OPENING CREDITS****

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

**[Act I]**

*Ext. Gotham High School

(Pan to the site of Gotham High as we see teens heading inside)

*Int. Hallway

(Cuts inside as we see a hallway full of lockers on each side of the wall and we notice teens near every one; the camera then zooms to one of the lockers with a young teen guy with dark hair, slender body and wearing a jacket on the top of a red t-shirt)

(We then hear a female voice)

Female: Leo!

Leo: (Turning around) Hey Julie, what's going on?

Julie: Nothing; (Thinking about Bruce, yet tries to go on another subject) So you saw that movie Jumper, it was cool.

Leo: Yeah, I wish I could have the ability to transport anywhere.

Julie: (Can't hold on to her thoughts for long) Where's Bruce? I didn't see him show up to school.

Leo: It's unlike him to do this; usually us too always show up together at the start of the first day, but I think that tradition has a long wind sight to nowheresville.

Julie: (Smiling and noticing Bruce behind Leo) I don't think you have to pack for long.

Leo: Why?

Julie: Look behind you.

Leo: (Turning around) Bruce!

Bruce: (Not eager to see them) Hey.

Julie: What's with the grim look?

Bruce: O…nothing, glad to see you Julie. I miss the summertime.

Julie: Summer was great…

Leo: But if I remembered correctly, it was you that spend the summer with me.

Bruce: (Trying to remember) I did….I did spend the summer with Leo…Julie, I'm so sorry it was last year.

Julie: Actually, Bruce it was three years ago.

Bruce: (Flabbergasted) Oh man! (Couldn't believe it)

Leo: Whoa, I guess your mind has been teleporting a lot these days.

Bruce: It just that ever since my… (Paused as Leo and Julie paused silently as well), well you know what happened.

Julie: Oh, Bruce. I didn't know.

Leo: I, too, didn't know man! I wish I was there when that happened.

Bruce: Thanks for cheering me up, but I think the past will stay the past. (Hurrying up and getting his books from his locker) I got to go to class. See you guys later! (Walking off screen)

Julie: Wow, I hope Bruce will be alright.

Leo: Don't worry about him, he will be alright, after all he is Bruce Wayne; I suspect that name will be gold for Gotham.

Julie: What you do think he will become a superhero.

Leo: Hey, Warrior Angel and his ally, Shadow Crusader, are superheroes.

Julie: Bruce a superhero, I will laugh my eyes out if he dressed up like a fool or an animal.

Leo: Just you wait, Bruce has talent somewhere in him; he just half to deal with his parents death and accept it.

Julie: Seven years today, and he is still not accepting it. I think Bruce will half to deal with it when the time comes. (Looking at the time) Oh look at the time, I got to fly. (Heading off)

Leo: Hey! Just you wait….

(The camera shifts to Julie leaving and shifts back to Leo)

Leo: Bruce will save Gotham, you'll see. (But thinking about it) I hope he can. (Pondering if it might come true)

*Int. History Classroom

(Cuts inside a classroom as we see several students sitting in their desks, some reading the textbook while others dose off, but all is listening to the History teacher, Mrs. Anderson)

Mrs. Anderson: Class, the relations between the Persians and Romans were very oblique in the case of battles. The Persians had a settled govern-kind of soldiers while the Romans were headed by an emperor in this case, Julius Caesar, and the Roman soldiers were very high attached in armory and military knowledge…

(While she continues to talk about that the camera shifts to Bruce who is listening to her, but instead dozing off to sleep and when he can't resist it anymore he finally dozes off; the camera then flashes to flashback)

*Ext. Wayne Industries – Int. Main Office (Flashback: 1998)

(Cuts back to a flashback as we see a different background but same in the same time as it continued from earlier on; Thomas walks inside to see his wife, Martha, with a fabulous 60's-like brunette hair and wearing a everyday dress, standing by the windows)

Thomas: What are you doing here? Where's Bruce?

Martha: Bruce is with my sister; I need your help.

Thomas: I was going crazy to find out what is going on and now what you mean about this help.

Martha: I know you had a business venture going on, and I won't stop it, but these people visited the house earlier on and start threatening Bruce, Alfred, and myself.

Thomas: (Stunned about yet trying to comfort her) Martha, I want to know what these men looked like.

Martha: I don't know…they look like gangsters mostly from Sczoneri's Men.

Thomas: I should have known he would do this.

Martha: What you think it was… (Seeing his undeniable face) Victor, Victor Powers…Thomas.

Thomas: Ever since what happened two years, I cannot forgive that man.

Martha: That man was your best friend.

Thomas: No! He's my opponent nothing more. (Walking off) I will see you at home Martha.

(The camera leaves off to Martha having the worst feeling in the world)

(Flashes back to 2008)

*Int. Gotham High School – History Classroom (Present Day)

(Flashes back to school as Bruce wakes up abruptly from that strange flashback and startle everyone in the classroom; Leo, who is also in his class, tries to calm Bruce down)

Leo: Bruce, it's okay!

Bruce: No it's not okay, I'm sorry, but Mrs. Anderson can I go to the office.

Mrs. Anderson: Yes, you can go.

Bruce: (Exits out of the classroom)

Leo: (Still can't believe what just happened)

*Ext. Powers Mansion

(Cuts to a view of another old-style, castle-like mansion)

*Int. Library

(Cuts inside to a older, middle-aged man dressed in a business suit checking several e-mails on his computer, and just noticed a e-mail from his assistant, Bradson; it reads "Mr. Powers, The Phoenix have just arrived in town and is going to Wayne Enterprises; what now? –Bradson"; As the camera glances at Victor's face he then responded back, "You know what to do…")

(The camera then glances back at Victor showing a slithery smile)

**[Act I ends]**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK]**

**[Act II]**

*Ext. Wayne Manor

(Pans around the Wayne Manor)

*Int. Study

(Cuts inside as we go into the study and the camera spots Bruce standing in the center of the fireplace and we notices he is glancing at the family portrait of himself, his father, and his mother; then Alfred appears and sees him looking strangely)

Alfred: Master Bruce, I wonder why you asked me to pick you up to go home.

Bruce: I don't feel good.

Alfred: If you don't feel good sir, I can whip up some nice, hot chicken soup.

Bruce: Not that sick, Alfred. It just that I been having these strange dreams or… (Thinking about it) never mind. (Leaves)

Alfred: (Confused) Sir? (Tries to follow him, but hears the doorbell and goes to the door to see who's there)

*Int. Kitchen

(Cuts to the big kitchen as we see Bruce getting a Mountain Dew to try to clear his head; the camera shifts to Alfred entering)

Alfred: Master Bruce, a Sir Leo Foster is at the door, or actually in the foyer.

Bruce: (Holding his drink) Thanks Alfred!

Alfred: (Smiling and walks off)

Bruce: (Finishes his drink, throws it away, and exits the kitchen to see Leo)

*Int. Foyer

(Cuts to the foyer as we see Leo looking around and then we see Bruce walking to him)

Bruce: Hey man!

Leo: Hey back… (Continuing looking) I still can't get this feeling of me.

Bruce: What feeling?

Leo: That you have a house like a five-star hotel and I have a house that looks like a one-star cheap, priced motel.

Bruce: (Smiling) You can never get that feeling of you huh.

Leo: It's me, so what you expect.

Bruce: Nothing actually, I want to know why you are here.

Leo: I'm here so I can really get to know the mind of Bruce Wayne.

Bruce: (Ignoring) There's nothing to talk about.

Leo: Actually there is; you been acting strangely today and even Alfred mentioned you acted strangely when you got up from bed earlier.

Bruce: (Not talking)

Leo: I know today is really hard on you since the day we came back to school is ironically the same day your parents died.

Bruce: I had been having these strange dreams, more like flashbacks.

Leo: Flashbacks? Of what?

Bruce: …of my parents.

Leo: Whoa!

Bruce: It just weird these flashbacks of them is happening on the anniversary of their death. Is this a sign or something?

Leo: I think these signs are telling you something that you didn't know when you were seven.

Bruce: What's causing this?

Leo: I don't know, but I do know these flashbacks are telling you something about a future thing.

Bruce: What thing?

Leo: I don't know, but let me find out. I'll be back. (Leaving)

(Bruce still can't get those flashbacks out of his mind as he walks into the study room again)

*Int. Study

(Cuts back to the study as we see Bruce looking at the portrait again trying to clue in what are making him remembering these past events of his parents, and then out of nowhere he gets close his eyes and gets another flashback)

*Ext. Gotham City – Eastern Docks- Warehouse (Flashback: 1998)

(Flashes back to the past again to a different background to see the grim city again and then shifts to the eastern side of Gotham Docks; shifts to a warehouse as we see men walking around and the leading man who looks like a mob boss who is sitting in his limousine as his goons are waiting for something)

(One of the thugs comes up to the leader to check on someone)

Thug#1: Hey boss, you sure that Wayne man has everything we need.

Boss: Of course, his industry is Gotham's finest and has everything from military-style weapons to armored vehicles to advanced technology. So to answer your question…

Thug#1: Don't worry sir, you already said enough.

(The camera then shifts to a shadowy figure in the back of the warehouse)

Figure: Sczoneri!

Sczoneri: (Turns around to see who that was) Who's there?

Figure: (Only me)

(The shadowy figure turns around and we notices it is a younger aged Victor Powers)

Sczoneri: Victor Powers, seem your reputation has a lethal dose of pain and sorrow.

Victor: At least I don't have a rep of unmediated killings, kidnappings, forgery, stealing…may I go on?

Sczoneri: (Aggravated) What do you want?

Victor: I had a phone call of a depressed Martha Wayne, you know the wife of best friend, Thomas Wayne.

Sczoneri: If I last remembered, you two are former friends.

Victor: Though I do keep in contact with Martha, but the point is that your men threaten her and her son. And even though I don't get eye to eye with Thomas anymore, I still care about his family and to let your goons to threaten them is one thing I can't allow.

Sczoneri: You should back down Victor, if you know what's good for you. Unless I go after your family.

Victor: (Angry) Listen! (Almost to his face, but some of Sczoneri's men get to his face as Victor backs down) Alright, I let you go for now, but if you ever even think of touching Martha or Bruce again, I don't matter what the police do to you, but I will kill if I see you.

(Victor turns around and exits as we see Sczoneri realizing he has a threat of his own, and matters nothing)

Sczoneri: Tak, go to the Wayne's and try to convince our _partner _that this is the right thing to do.

Tak: Yes sir. (Heading out)

(Sczoneri smirks and then we see something else)

*Ext. Wayne Industries

(Cuts back to the main building, still in the flashback seeing how the hours have passed, as we see Thomas Wayne exiting through the doors as he heads to his limousine; after his limo departs, we see another limo pulling up and then the window rolls down as we see Victor with a strange feeling; then all of the sudden…)

(Back to 2008)

*Int. Study (Present Day)

(Flashes back to the present day as Bruce opens his eyes as it is stunned to notice there are two huge clues every time he has these strange flashbacks, Sczoneri and Victor Powers)

Bruce: (Now noticing some clues have been pieced together) Victor. (Realizing he is one of the people who last saw his parents alive)

(Fades out)

**[Act II ends]**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK]**

**[Act III]**

*Ext. Powers Mansion

(Cuts to the Powers Mansion again and then we check inside)

*Int. Library

(Cuts inside as we see in the library the doors are open, and is an angry Bruce)

Bruce: (Yelling) Victor! Victor!

(Keeps on yelling until we see a young man like Bruce but with blonde hair as he notices Bruce yelling his father's name)

Man: Hey!

Bruce: (Looks up) Where's Victor?

Man: My father is not here.

Bruce: And you must be…

Man: Jason, Jason Powers; you?

Bruce: Bruce Wayne.

Jason: Bruce? Bruce! (Running towards him) It's good to see you again man. (Patting his hand on Bruce's shoulders)

Bruce: What?

Jason: Come on; remember we played "it" and other fun games while our parents did whatever they came to do.

Bruce: Well Jason, I…can't remember most of it because….

Jason: Let me guess, today's the anniversary of your parent's death. I feel for you; ever since you were seven and when your parents died, we lost contact between us.

Bruce: If so, I'm so sorry about it. I wish we could make it up.

Jason: Actually, we can make it up by going out for a quick bite or see what new movie is out, or maybe an opera…

Bruce: (Feeling weird once he heard opera)

Jason: Oh yeah, I forgot. (Trying to go on a different topic) So why you need my father.

Bruce: I need him because he might have answers for some long-tough questions I have been harboring for a while.

Jason: Hate to say this, but keep harboring for a little bit because he's not here. I surely don't know where is he; if he comes back, I let you know.

Bruce: You know what forget it; I see him when I'm ready.

Jason: You're sure?

Bruce: I'm positive. (About to leave, but stops for a second) If you want that outing between the two of us again, can you accept a rain check?

Jason: For you, I take your i.o.u's. (Laughing)

Bruce: (Smiles; he then leaves)

(The camera sees Bruce leaving then shifts to Jason still wondering why Bruce wants with his father)

*Ext. Gotham Police Headquarters

(Cuts to the view of the Gotham Police station then the camera heads inside)

*Int. Commissioner's Office

(Cuts to the Commissioner's Office as we see the Commissioner joined by a detective)

Detective: Commander Woods, you seek for me?

Comm. Woods: (We see a older wiser man) Come in Megan!

Det. Alder: (We see a middle-aged woman wearing a blouse and skirt with a leather jacket covering the blouse; and then we see her shield saying "GPD Detective Megan Alder") Something's wrong?

Comm. Woods: Actually nothing's the matter, it is just that can you give me some good advice to give to one of my friend's son.

Det. Alder: Who friend is this?

Comm. Woods: Thomas Wayne, I give some solace to Bruce who is taking this day like he's actually reliving it.

Det. Alder: What happened to the Waynes?

Comm. Woods: All we know is that they were shot and the culprit never got apprehended.

Det. Alder: If you reopen the case…

Comm. Woods: I tried, but everything I thought I was getting something close turns out to be bad.

Det. Alder: Well all I can say is that Bruce needs to move on if he really wants to do something for his life.

Comm. Woods: That's the best you got?

Det. Alder: You want more?

Comm. Woods: Thanks, Megan; oh and I forgot, Alder turns around to notices some memoirs.

(The camera views her leaving and hit the probe the jacket)

*Ext. Wayne Industries

(Cuts to the modern-day Wayne Industries; view on the highest blinding spot at 5 surrounding the wall)

*Int. Lab

(Cuts inside to downstairs as we see a Dr. Cameron, Victor, and Bradson, Victor's assistant, as the doctor is talking about specific details on "Phoenix"; we suddenly hear the doctor's voice in the background)

Dr. Cameron (Voice): I can't express the importance of this chemical. Its structure is very different and more complex than any other compound I have tested or experimented, but with our Wayne Industries' technology we can perfect the compound into a sensitized compound, easier to be read and change.

(The camera suddenly views the three men in the center of the lab)

Dr. Cameron: My question is why come here if you have own lab.

Victor: Well, I'm good friends or used to be good friends with Thomas Wayne. I know his wife and his son.

Dr. Cameron: Speaking of, when will the prodigy takeover his father's company.

Victor: I don't know, but whenever he's ready, I'm surly will accept it.

Bradson: As for the Phoenix, can we use at least a sample of the compound.

Dr. Cameron: Sorry Mr. Powers' assistant, but our company rules states we cannot share or send rare items in our collection.

Victor: I'm sorry too, but you don't know how much importance this chemical will change my company.

Dr. Cameron: If I'm not mistaken, this chemical is changing the Wayne Industries as we know it.

Victor: (Quickly get aggregated) So you're saying no.

Dr. Cameron: (Defending his statement) Like I said, you cannot use this chemical. As an old saying goes, "you can't always get what you want." (Noticing his friend in outside) I'm sorry, but I have to take this; sorry I can't help you.

(As we see Dr. Cameron walking off screen passing both Victor and Bradson)

Bradson: What now, sir?

Victor: What now… we will do what we came here to do… And to respond to that little weak doctor, I always get what I want no matter the consequences.

(Shifts from Bradson's concerned face to Victor's absolute determined face)

*Ext. Gotham City

(Cuts to view of the city as we suddenly see a mysterious storm brewing in the sky and the clouds quickly turns to a dark grey color while we can see and hear the thunder zooming through the storm clouds)

(Fades out)

**[Act III ends]**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK]**

**[Act IV]**

*Int. Wayne Manor – Study

(Cuts to Wayne Manor then to the study as we see Bruce reading a book; then the camera shifts to Leo entering)

Leo: Hey sorry about entering in without Alfred knowing.

Bruce: It's okay because he sleeping. I would do that to if I was you.

Leo: Guess what I found. (Showing Bruce files about people having flashbacks) I found research that flashbacks are almost 85% that gives you clearly info to your past. As for relating to your future, there are those that give you a glimpse of the future more like a premonition.

Bruce: So you saying my flashbacks are giving me clues to my future.

Leo: The way I read it; it seems like you are reliving the final moments of what your parents. It's sort of bridging a large gap that you lost and you wanted to know what really happened.

Bruce: I…I… (Suddenly he closes his eyes)

Leo: Bruce… Bruce!

(We see Bruce's eyes closed as we are brought into another flashback)

*Int. Wayne Manor – Study (Flashback: 1998)

(Flashes into another flashback as we see the same setting, the manor and inside the study we see the seven-year-old Bruce playing with his Shadow Crusader action figure and Warrior Angel action figure, then we notice Martha walking in looking at her son, but then gets startle when he asks her something)

Bruce (7 yrs. old): Mom, when are we going to see that play at the opera house?

Martha: At 8 sweetie.

Bruce (7 yrs. old): Can I bring my figures?

Martha: We're going to a very high social place and bringing (picking one of the figures) one of these isn't social, my dear.

Bruce (7 yrs. old): So don't bring them.

Martha: If you want that kind of answer, yes, no figures. (Smiling) Okay?

Bruce: Okay. Where's dad?

Martha: Actually, I …. (Then hears a loud thump) What was that? (Seeing what was that) Bruce stay here!

(As she heads out to find the noise, Bruce listened very well and stayed where he's at)

*Int. Foyer

(Still in the flashback, we see an unknown man gets thrown on the floor as we also see Thomas Wayne grabbing by the collar of the thug's jacket and pushed against the wall)

Thomas: Now listen, you freak, you and your other pals have crossed me way enough. First, you want to threaten my family and now you want come into my house. What's your name?

Thug: Ta… Tak…

Thomas: Well Tak, you can tell your boss Sczoneri, if he or his goons ever touched my family again…I will make sure you scum will be out of Gotham in a matter of days.

(Martha walks out of the study to see her husband threaten another man)

Martha: Thomas? What are you doing?

Thomas: Taking care of business.

Martha: Bruce is in the other room…you are better than this!

Thomas: Not now Martha.

Martha: No Thomas now.

Thomas: (Thinking about what he is doing; he then let Tak go and tells him to get out) Get out or I will kick you out.

Tak: All I wanted to know are you going to accept my boss's deal.

Thomas: I don't take deals from mob bosses, and tell your boss to screw himself.

Tak: (Getting serious) I tried the normal way, but never cross my boss.

Thomas: Do you think I'm scared?

Tak: (Showing a smirk look, he then leaves)

Martha: (Seeing him gone) I thought Victor would take care of Sczoneri.

Thomas: Why would Victor be a part of this?

Martha: Because I called him before I told you.

Thomas: Martha…

Martha: Thomas, please listen, I know you and him have your differences, but I'm still friends with him and he have connections.

Thomas: I know you tried to help, but Victor is not an angel. He cannot be trusted no matter what.

Martha: Thomas, I'm sorry, but what can we do?

Thomas: (Holding her hands) Do nothing and don't worry about it; I want to do a family outing to get this trauma away from us.

(Bruce enters)

Bruce (7 yrs. old): Dad, mom, when are going to see that play?

(Thomas and Martha look at him then look back at each other)

Thomas: Let's do it.

Bruce (7 yrs. old): (Jumping up and down so happy) Yeah!

Martha: (Smiling)

Thomas: See everything is going to be alright.

(Flashes back to 2008)

*Int. Study (Present Day)

(Flashes back to the present to see Bruce, but he is still not waking up)

Leo: Bruce? Bruce, wake up. (Tries to wake him)

(Bruce continues to be unresponsive and then back to another flashback)

*Ext. Opera house's Alley (Flashback: 1998)

(Flashes back to another flashback as we see a different background—an alley behind the opera house—and we then see Thomas wearing a tux, Martha wearing a blue dress with a pearl necklace, and Young Bruce wearing a tux, all taking an exit from the building where they just saw the play)

Martha: Are you sure it's safe?

Thomas: My father showed me this way after I went to a lot of plays; see Bruce, this could be your shortcut one day.

Bruce (7 yrs. Old): I guess so.

Thomas: (Smiling then noticing something far away) Hey….

(Martha and Bruce stopped as well)

Martha: Thomas what's wrong?

Bruce (7 yrs. old): Dad?

Thomas: Not now. (Hearing it again; getting angry) Alright, I'm not going to say this again who are you? Show yourself!

(The camera shifts to a shadowy figure as we cannot see his face)

Shadowy Figure: (Showing a gun as the camera views it)

Thomas: Hey, hey! We can talk; here want my wallet. Just leave us alone.

Shadowy Figure: (Doesn't talk, but all of the sudden he fires the gun)

(The camera views Thomas getting shot almost three times—two at his chest, and the third at his waist)

Martha: Thomas!

Bruce (7 yrs. old): Dad!

Shadowy Figure: (Fires the gun again)

(The camera views Martha getting hit this time three times as well, one at her waist and two at her chest; when she falls to her death her necklace was somehow ripped away from her neck and hits the ground as herself falls down)

Bruce (7 yrs. old): (Crying) Mom!

Shadowy Figure: (About to fire again this time at Bruce, but he then notices something else and disappears)

(The camera shifts back to a crying, depressed Bruce sitting on his knees devastated as both of his parents- his mom on the right side of Bruce and his dad on the left side- are dead right in front of his eyes)

(Flashes back to 2008)

*Int. Wayne Manor – Study (Present Day)

(Flashes back to the present as we suddenly see Bruce wakes up and starting to cry)

Leo: Bruce?

Bruce: (Crying) I saw them…I actually saw them died.

Leo: Are you okay?

Bruce: I…I don't know, but these flashbacks gave me a reason and that's to find the killer.

Leo: In one of those past occurrences, you saw him.

Bruce: Barely, but I do have a huge clue.

Leo: You mentioned old Mr. Scrooge himself, Victor Powers.

Bruce: (Wiping off his tears) Actually, his name is Sczoneri.

Leo: It's a start?

Bruce: I'm going to find that killer one way or another; and I'm starting with him.

(Shifts to Leo a little bit confused, and then back to Bruce determined to get answers)

*Ext. Gotham City (Present Day)

(Cuts to the city as we see the storm heading down Wayne Industries)

*Ext. Wayne Industries – Lab Sector D

(Cuts to the building where the Phoenix is being hailed as we then sees the storm approaching and out of nowhere, a lighting strike appears and hits the building blowing half of the section apart. Unbeknownst, the explosion also causes a chemical explosion as the Phoenix compound is integrated in the air; the storm winds also give the particles more velocity to affect more of the air waves)

*Ext. Gotham City

(Cuts back to the city as the chemical particles are absorbed into the air surrounding the city with its poison telling us something terrible is going to happen)

(Fades out)

**[Act IV end]**

**[COMMERICAL BREAK]**

**[Act V]**

*Ext. Wayne Industries – Lab Sector D (Next Day)

(Cuts back to Wayne Industries as the storm disappears and we see what was left of Lab Sector D; police is swarming everywhere and we then see Commissioner Woods and Det. Alder discussing while walking as we see officers passing by)

Det. Alder: This whole place is disaster.

Comm. Woods: I just sent a call from the DEA, FBI, FDA, NDIC, and other three letter organization you can think of.

Det. Alder: What cause this?

Comm. Woods: You will never believe what I am going to said, but that storm last night caused a lighting strike to make that explosion you see before you. The only tragedy to this catastrophe is this rarely chemical PX-52TD (Showing Megan the name of the chemical) It's otherwise known as Phoenix.

Det. Alder: (Reading the file) It's unstable, this thing is dangerous. What happened to it?

Comm. Woods: How it's a mystery, but….

(A DEA official appears telling the commissioner something)

Comm. Woods: You found something.

DEA official: I did and you won't like it.

Det. Alder: What's the matter?

DEA official: We found the chemical; it's here.

Comm. Woods: Excellent we can seal the chemical in a higher lock up position.

DEA official: You don't understand. The chemical is here, but it's everywhere.

Comm. Woods: Excuse me?

DEA official: The chemical is in the air. And what's worse, we found its basic structure and it can be inhaled.

Det. Alder: Oh my…!

Comm. Woods: This is trouble.

(We leave Commissioner Woods and Det. Alder baffled as they now realize the explosion has caused the chemical to be absorbed by the air and also now we know something more terrible…it's inhalable; we then cuts)

*Ext. Gotham Cemetery

(Cuts to the cemetery as we hear the beat of One Republic's "Apologize" playing in the background; then shifts to one tombstone as we see it has "Waynes then Thomas on one side and Martha on the other and a epitaph at the bottom of the stone: Here lies the heart of Gotham City. The Camera shifts to see Bruce, wearing a black overcoat, standing in front it solemnly as we continue to hear the beat of "Apologize"; the camera then shifts to Alfred standing right next to Bruce)

(As they begin to talk we begin hearing the lyrics of the song)

Alfred: Sir, are you ready to leave.

Bruce: Not now, Alfred. I want to continue to give my respect.

Alfred: Master Bruce, if there is one thing Master Thomas would say is that he will be proud of you and your mother loves you dearly.

Bruce: Thanks for your support, Alfred. You are always there when I need you…sorry about what I did the past two days.

Alfred: Master Bruce, don't worry about. I don't need any apologies; taking care of you and having your back is enough repentance enough.

Bruce: (Smiling)

Alfred: I'll be waiting in the car.

(We see Alfred walking off screen as we stay by Bruce continuing to look down at his parents' grave)

(Cuts to another area as Alfred is walking to the car he is stop by Julie as the song continues)

Alfred: Good morning, Ms. Madison.

Julie: Hello Alfred, where's Bruce?

Alfred: Where he normally goes on a Saturday…

Julie: I'll notice…tell Bruce I said hi.

Alfred: Actually, I'm heading back to the car; you can say hi to him yourself. He needs company after what happened these past two days. (Walking off) See you again, Ms. Madison.

Julie: You too… (She walks towards Bruce)

(The song hits to the center as we hearing more of the lyrics and then we see Bruce joined by Julie)

Julie: You're okay?

Bruce: Yeah, it just that I was young when my parents died and would have done something if I had the chance.

Julie: Do not blame yourself for what happened to them. They died because they protected you; this isn't your fault.

Bruce: (Understanding) Well I know this isn't fault, but since I was seven once my parents died, I admitted myself that I had a part of my parent's death.

Julie: Listen, there is someone responsible for this and he will pay justice.

Bruce: One day, I will find the one who did this; my parents' death will be avenged.

Julie: I want to know too, but right now you need to move on…

Bruce: I won't move on until the one who done this gets the justice he deserves.

Julie: Well, let me be your solace.

Bruce: (Listening to her very well)

Julie: Leo mentioned these flashbacks you been having about your parents.

Bruce: And you knew I was here cause…

Julie: I know you Bruce Wayne.

Bruce: I like that.

Julie: And speaking about those flashbacks, maybe they are showing you not only what happened in the past, but I think they are giving you a sign for your future.

Bruce: Let me guess be a businessman.

Julie: Maybe a hero. This city needs a hero.

Bruce: Well until that hero comes, I guess this is just half to do.

Julie: I knew that Bruce I knew is back. Give it time, Bruce, your parents should be proud of you; Alfred should be proud of you; I'm proud of you. (Smiling) I have to go now my dad is going to be irate without me being home, so see ya. (Walks off)

Bruce: See you.

(The song is almost ending)

(Julie waves bye and walks off as the camera shifts to Bruce's face)

(We shift to Bruce continuing to view his parent's tombstone and he then drops a rose on the ground lying on the tombstone as the song is ending)

Bruce: I miss you. (He then smile a little knowing he has some solace then turns around walks off)

(The camera zooms out to view Bruce walking to the car, his parents' tombstone along with other tombstones ,and Alfred waiting by the car as the song, "Apologize", ends and the camera fades out)

**[Act V ends]**

****CLOSING CREDITS****


	3. 102 Gain

**1.02 "Gain"**

**[Teaser]**

*Ext. Judos Building

(Cuts to a view of a beige building as the camera view black cursive letters highlighted in purple neon color known as Judos)

*Int. Ballroom - Runway

(Cuts inside as we see a semi-ballroom and the camera focuses on a lot of female models walking down the runway stage; we soon hear the song, "Fearless" by The Bravery playing in the background)

(Pan and zooms in to several women walking back and forth on the runway as we also see photographers taking amazing pictures of them; the camera suddenly makes several stills of the models and their walks as some sort of a picture)

*Int. Backstage

(Cuts to the backstage as the song continues and we see the models that went on stage are changing into their robes as vice-versa models that are still in their robes change into their outfits. The camera shifts to the director, a female in charge of everything)

Director: Work it girls! Work it! I want passion!

(The camera shifts on stage as a model is showing her walk)

Director: I want elegance!

(Shifts to another model and her walk)

Director: I want fierce!

(Shifts to another section of the backstage as we see one young model putting on her makeup wearing a red feather robe; then shifts back to the director)

Director: (Seeing the names of the models who went and the one who haven't) Where's Anastasia?

(Shifts to a friend of hers)

Rebecca: I know where she is.

Director: Find her! She's next.

(Rebecca leaves to find Anastasia as the director is almost having a heart attack)

*Int. Another Backstage

(Cuts to another section of the backstage as Rebecca is finding Anastasia; the song continues)

*Int. Dressing Room

(Cuts to the same dressing room as the song continues and we see Anastasia still putting her makeup on)

Anastasia: (Applying her makeup)

(We can hear Rebecca's voice)

Rebecca (voice): Annie…Annie… (Referring Anastasia as Annie)

Anastasia: I'm here!

Rebecca (voice): Cruela DeVil wants us to perform now. Are you finished yet?

Anastasia: Not yet! (Then hearing a mysterious thump) Becky, I said I'm not done yet.

(The camera spots her putting her lipstick on and then all of the sudden; a mysterious hand covers her mouth with a cloth with ether knocking her out unconscious)

*Int. Another Backstage

(Cuts back to the section of the backstage with the song still playing in the background as the camera view Rebecca outside Anastasia's dressing room door, but its locked)

Rebecca: Annie, open the door…I'm serious. Annie…Anastasia! (Budging the door)

(Shifts to the floor unbeknownst to her we see the crack of the door on the floor as we also see a mysterious white glow; Rebecca budges just enough to open the door as the glow disappears…)

*Int. Dressing Room

(Cuts back to the room as we see Rebecca approaching Anastasia's back side, but once she turns the chair around the camera shifts to a very old, withered version of Anastasia)

Rebecca: (Screaming as well putting her hands over her mouth in fear as she sees what happened to Anastasia)

(The camera shifts back to the withered Anastasia as the song, "Fearless", ends as the camera fades into)

**[Teaser ends]**

****OPENING CREDITS****

**[COMMERICAL BREAK]**

**[Act I]**

*Ext. Wayne Manor

(Cuts to a view of the manor's exterior)

*Int. Study

(Cuts inside as the camera heads into the study as Bruce is reading some sort of book; Alfred enters)

Alfred: Master Bruce…Is it time for you to go to school.

Bruce: Not yet, Alfred. I need to study something rite quick and then I'm heading out.

Alfred: Not to be so nosy, but what is this "something".

Bruce: Hobbies…more like this book.

Alfred: You reading make me feel more proud of you even more.

Bruce: Alfred.

Alfred: Sorry sir, but last week you almost put yourself in severe depression and now this week, you are acting chipper and prideful of yourself.

Bruce: Thanks, I think. (Seeing the grandfather clock) Time to go. Dropping me off Alfred or I'll take the bus?

Alfred: (Thinking about this new Bruce and he then comes back to respond to his question) I'll drop you off, sir.

Bruce: Okay, see you in the car. (Heading out)

Alfred: (Continuing to remember what is wrong with Bruce)

*Int. Judos Building – Dressing room

(Cuts to the Judos Building then inside the dressing room as the camera spots the young model, Anastasia, withered like a tree branch and Rebecca trying to calm down; several police officers interrogates the director and other models; Det. Alder appears and realizes this is her first big case by herself)

Det. Alder: Inspector…can you tell me what happened.

Inspector: (An 44-year-old Hispanic having a overcoat over his suit) Anastasia Crawford. 19 years old used to live with her grandmother until her grandmother passed away and now living with her close friend, Rebecca Tress.

Det. Alder: There both models… (Seeing the both of them then realizing their ages) Aren't there too young to be fashion models.

Inspector: Not the models like Tyra Banks or Naomi Campbell; they are more like pre-models only to try on a few dresses.

Det. Alder: Who own this agency?

Inspector: Judos and Fine or J&F Co. They are a young adult model agency seeking young adult females like these two.

Det. Alder: Thank goodness I have a five-year-old girl. (Going up close to the body) Whoa…this is weird. It seems like….

Inspector: Her youth just withered away.

Det. Alder: Seems like it. I never had seen this type of death before.

Inspector: One of the MDs thinks it's some sort of dehydration technique gone bad.

Det. Alder: That was one hell of a technique.

(The camera view the entire withered, dry body)

Det. Alder: This can top the strange deaths.

Inspector: If you want to talk to the witness over there, you can go ahead. I'll check on the director.

Det. Alder: You do that.

(The inspector leaves to chat on the director as Det. Alder heads over to the witness, Rebecca)

Det. Alder: Ms. Tress, sorry about your loss.

Rebecca: She was the best friend I ever had.

Det. Alder: Can you tell me what really happened before you saw her like this.

Rebecca: Just like I told the other officer, I just finished my walk down the runway in an Egosl gown then the director was looking for Annie—I called Anastasia that for short. And like I was saying, she was looking for Annie and I decided to find her for the director, so I knew she was at the dressing rooms freshen up. The door was locked for some strange reason and I tried to budge it in and then when I opened it I saw her like that.

Det. Alder: Anything out of the ordinary.

Rebecca: If my mind was playing tricks on me, I think when I was opening the door I saw a bright light at the bottom of the door.

Det. Alder: Thanks, and again my condolence.

(Megan leaves Rebecca to an officer to take her to a safe place away from the crime scene; Megan once again check to see the sight of what was left of Anastasia Crawford)

*Ext. Powers Mansion

(Cuts to see a view of the Powers Mansion then cuts inside…)

*Int. Library

(Cuts to the library as we see Victor on the phone with someone)

Victor: How's the progress?

Man (phone): It's doing fine sir. The degeneration has just begun; you could see results I say in three weeks.

Victor: Be on the path, Dr. Birch, I want this project to be done excellent.

(Jason appears)

Victor: (Seeing his son) Listen doctor, I have to go. I want those results soon understand. (Hangs up the phone and put it back on his desk) Son, (looking at the time) why aren't you at school?

Jason: O, I'm going. It's just that I have a weird feeling you are up to something.

Victor: Me, your father, up to something. What positively clue gave you that idea?

Jason: Um a Dr. Birch.

Victor: He's a fellow employee at PowerCorp, but my interest in him is strictly professional. None of your concerns.

Jason: Dad, some way or another there is a mystique about your work; I'll make sure to find out.

Victor: Nothing says it more than a typical prodigal son.

Jason: I got school to go to. (Leaves)

(Victor seeing his son leaving as the camera spots Victor somehow smirking of that remark his son says about his work)

*Ext. Gotham High School

(Cuts to a view of Gotham High)

*Int. Hallway

(Cuts inside the school as we see a lot of teens walking across the hallways; shifts to another section of the hallway as we see Bruce and Leo walking the halls)

Leo: You can't be serious?

Bruce: I'm serious… reading books makes me calm.

Leo: Calm? Action and adventures calms the extremer, books calms nerds. Oh my stars…are you a nerd?

Bruce: No! I think books are good to relax your nerves.

Leo: I can think that a hobby is a best thing to get you away from remembering your parents, but in books is plain ridiculous. I wonder what kind of books are you interest in?

Bruce: I like reading mystery books…not sort of a Nancy Drew fan, but I do like her character.

Leo: Boy, I am so lost.

(Julie enters)

Julie: Hey guys, what are you two doing?

Leo: Well we had been talking about books…mystery books.

Julie: (Faking a smile) Oh….goodie. Never mind that, have you guys seen Mrs. Danos.

Leo: Mrs. Danos is in the band room.

Bruce: Mrs. Danos is the talent director not the band director; she's in the other room next to the band room.

Julie: Thanks! (Heads off until…)

Bruce: Why you need her?

Julie: For something.

Leo: Maybe she's planning a mystery play, Bruce can fit perfect. (Smiling for that sly remark)

Bruce: (Faking) Ha, Ha… (Then back to Julie) So are you going into the acting field.

Julie: Well if you, Sherlock and Watson wants to know, yes I want to try on for a upcoming role.

Bruce: Go right ahead…I'm not stopping you.

Leo: His ego can, but his heart can't.

Julie: Thanks Bruce and you too, Leo, I see you guys later. (Heading out)

Bruce: (To Leo) Why are you always want to mess with me?

Leo: Don't want to offend you, but you the only one out of all of us that lost both parents.

Bruce: No offense taking; I got to go.

Leo: (Feeling sorry) Bruce wait! Bruce! (Running after him)

(Cuts to another section of the long hallway as Julie is going to find Mrs. Danos until she stops at a wall seeing several flyers, yet only sees one of them)

(The camera views the green flyer saying "ATTENTION! Young Ladies wanting to prove who you are…come and become a model….Visit the modeling tryouts at Judos)

(Shifts back as we see Julie smiling and thinking this may be a perfect idea to start modeling before acting…and then she sees "TAKE ONE" and she takes one of the tryout flyers and heads off screen smiling)

(Fades out)

**[Act I ends]**

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

**[Act II]**

*Ext. Judos Building  
(Cuts to the view of the Judos Building and then inside)

*Int. Backstage  
(Cuts to the backstage as we continue to see a lot of models walking back and from the dressing rooms to walking on and out of the runway; we then see Julie walking in kind of terrified in some sense until she meets the director, Adrienne Scott)

Julie: Ms. Scott?

Director: Call me "Director" everyone does. So I expect you to do the same.

Julie: Understand.

Director: Good… (Seeing her) Who are you really?

Julie: Um, Julie Madison, I came to try out for the open audition for a new model.

Director: Ah yes! I looking at you…you got potential kid. I want that potential to skyrocket into stardom.

Julie: (Smiling) You have no idea what that means to me.

Director: Good. But, before you get on that runway; you first need to get that audition.

Julie: Where do I begin?

Director: Good, that does good… nab that audition and you get to be on the runway. (Walking away)

Julie: Um, thanks…I think? (Confused, until she sees the auditioning in the ballroom)

(Shifts to her exiting the backstage to the ballroom, but unbeknownst to her the camera shifts in a point of view of a mysterious figure looking at her, but the moment she disappears, the curtains covers the figure up)

*Ext. Wayne Industries  
(Cuts to a view of a tall-glass window building with Wayne Industries letters on top of the roof)

*Int. Lab Development  
(Cuts inside as we see several lab sectors, one of them is the sector D—the same sector that had the chemical explosion…we then see several scientists trying unravel what happened to the "Phoenix")

(We then see an African-American middle-age male, and on his lab coat we see a name card: "Dr. Luicius Fox – Head Tech"

Luicius: Where's Dr. Birch?

Dr. Malcolm: He's not here.

Luicius: Where is he?

Dr. Malcolm: I don't know. He was here when sector D exploded.

Luicius: Since then, he never showed up curious?

Dr. Malcolm: I go to archives and see if there is any more info about the sector D explosion.

Luicius: You go ahead.

(Dr. Malcolm leaves as we shift back to Luicius who is still having concerns about Dr. Birch)

*Ext. Wayne Manor  
(Cuts to a view of Wayne Manor)

*Int. Bruce's Bedroom  
(Cuts to Bruce's room as we see him reading a book and gets a phone call from Jason)

Bruce: (Opens his Verizon Chocolate phone and see its Jason) Jason?

Jason (phone): Yeah, I want to know if you're doing something right now?

Bruce: (Thinking) I was reading a… nevermind; I'll be glad if you come over here.

Jason (phone): Great, I think it's good the sons of a Wayne and a Powers talk for old times.

Bruce: I'm glad this wasn't Victor.

Jason (phone): Believe me, my dad has nothing to do with this. It's just you and me…old friends reunite again.

Bruce: I see to that.

Jason (phone): See you there. (Hangs up)

Bruce: (Hangs up as well; he then thinks about what it might do to his relationship with the others once reuniting with his old friend)

*Int. Wayne Industries – Archives  
(Cuts back to Wayne Industries then to the Archives room as we see someone scanning through old articles through the computers. The camera shifts to the mysterious figure that is none other than Leo)

Leo: Come on!

(The camera sees the computer as many articles are being passed by one by one; we then notice one article that Leo is looking for)

Leo: (Reading the info on screen) November 21, 1995. Wayne Industries is working with PowerCorp into industrializing Gotham Port control…(He skims down the article until he sees something very interesting) PX chemicals. What is this? (He then look to current articles and one about the sector D explosion noticing the chemical "Phoenix" that been released into the air was actually PX-52TD) So Wayne Industries has been harboring these PX chemicals for 13 years; there has to be more to this?

Dr. Malcolm: (entering) Who are you? What are you doing here?

Leo: My name is Tony Zucco; I'm working for the Gotham Times.

Dr. Malcolm: If you are working at the Gotham Times, why are you using our archives and your job has one?

Leo: Well, this place has more articles for what I need for my report.

Dr. Malcolm: And what report is that?

Leo: Um…. (Looking at his watch) Look at the time… I have to go! I got big stories to write. (Leaves)

Dr. Malcolm: (Feeling suspicious about him and what was he really doing in the archives room)

*Int. Judos Building – Semi-Ballroom  
(Cuts to the Judos building then to the room with the runway as we see several young ladies including Julie waiting for the coach)

Julie: Hey, my name is Julie; I'm new to this, so what I do next.

Rebecca: Hi Julie, my name is Rebecca and first off we wait for instructions.

Julie: Okay…who is this coach?

Nina: Ever since what happened with Anastasia, the company decides to train every young lady like us in order to prepare ourselves from that predicament.

Julie: From that predicament? What she means by that?

Rebecca: I really don't want to talk about it.

Julie: (About to say something until she hears the director's voice)

Director: (entering) Welcome girls and first timers! I am proud to present to you our fabulous coach who has defined the word old is nothing more than a number. Ladies, I like to present Coach Warren Ripley.

(The camera spots a young modeling coach as he steps right by the director)

Coach Ripley: I want to put the young back in this modeling world and training you ladies will do exactly that.

(The camera glance around all the girls including Julie, who is wondering maybe joining this gig isn't what she thought it would be)

(Fades out)  
**[Act II ends]**

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

****

[Act III]

*Ext. Wayne Manor  
(Cuts back to the manor then inside…)

*Int. Living Room  
(Cuts to the living room as Bruce is sitting on the big couch and then we see Alfred approaching)

Alfred: Sir, Mr. Jason Powers is here.

Bruce: Great send him here.

Alfred: As you wish, Master Bruce.

(Seconds later, Jason enters the room and joins Bruce on the couch)

Jason: Hey man!

Bruce: It felt our last meeting wasn't so convenient.

Jason: It didn't because you were looking for my father. Exactly why did you look for my father?

Bruce: I told you before that it doesn't matter then and it doesn't matter now.

Jason: okay, this wasn't what I expected to begin our conversation, but nonetheless we are talking.

Bruce: Just for me to know, why do you want to talk to me?

Jason: We were friends back then when we were kids and I felt that since then and now we lost a major bulk of our friendship.

Bruce: And you want us to be the same us we were before.

Jason: Exactly! I want to know if I have a part in your life after all with your parents gone.

Bruce: It's all right because actually, you do have a part.

Jason: Good…I just want to know if it was there or not.

Bruce: Now you know.

Jason: Now I know.

(The camera shifts to Bruce being confident about this friendship then shifts to Jason who thinks the same)

*Ext. Gotham Times  
(Cuts to the newspaper building as we see the view of the tower-like structure)

*Int. Lobby Floor  
(Cuts to the first floor as we see Leo walking near the elevators and waiting for one to go up)

(One elevator is about to open, as Leo is about to go in, the doors slide out as the camera sees Victor inside and Leo is stunned)

Leo: Mr. Powers? What are you doing here?

Victor: I have an interview to go to.

Leo: I wonder who's bold enough to interview your stature.

Victor: (Smiling) I see you a high school junior at the paper trying to do what see how a real reporter do his job.

Leo: I just got instincts. Can I come in?

Victor: Sure!

(Leo goes in as the doors slides shut and inside the elevator we see Leo standing in the center and Victor lying near the corner wall)

Victor: What floor?

Leo: Fourteenth.

Victor: (Pressing the button) I wonder why are you here?

Leo: I have a story to give out.

Victor: You're not old enough to run a story then as to write an article.

Leo: I have free expression to do what I need to Mr. Powers; unlike you, I know my mistakes.

Victor: I give you this kid you got spunk, but if you know what's good for you; you back away from the lab explosion.

Leo: How you know?

Victor: Like you said, know your mistakes. I have a connection back at Wayne Industries, and they told me that a young kid like you had went to the archives to review something about Sector D.

Leo: Well, people imagine a lot.

Victor: No they don't. It just that you think you weren't getting caught, but there's always a consequence.

Leo: I just want to find out the truth.

Victor: And all I want you to do is to stop now, or you are going to face some consequences.

Leo: Sorry sir, investigating and reporting is my blood. That's what I do.

Victor: (Hearing the elevator stop and rings for a floor) Look, seems this is your stop.

Leo: Gladly. (Exiting and sees Victor one last time)

Victor: Remember Mr. Foster, stop now before going ahead.

Leo: I can't.

Victor: Well, good luck; for surly luck won't be on your side once you faced your consequences. See you again! (Smiling as the elevator doors slide shuts)

(Leo glances at what he just listened to and wondering if going on with this investigation is only going to leave to a huge upset)

*Int. Judos Building – Semi-Ballroom  
(Cuts to the Judos Building as we see the ladies are doing some exercises including Julie)

Coach Ripley: I want those legs to be flex; I want those hips to be elegant; these moves will only help make your walk a model walk!

(The girls continue to do the exercise to improve their walk and then the coach gives another instruction)

Coach Ripley: Now, that you done your exercises give me your walk. Now go!

(The camera views the girls finishing up their exercises and head to the runway to give the coach their preview walk as the song The Donnas "Fall Behind Me" begins to play in the background)

(As we see models one by one showing her stuff to the coach, he gives them some advice and criticism)

Coach Ripley: (Giving criticism to one of the models) Is that a walk of fame or a walk of shame; you got to do better than that!

(Minutes later)

Coach Ripley: Good! Keep it up!

(Then Julie shows her stuff in front of the coach as the song continues)

Coach Ripley: Um…. exactly what I'm looking for!

(Julie shows her stuff and then walks back to the back smiling because of the coach's comments)

(Minutes later we see all of the current model girls and first timers standing near the runway as Coach Ripley tells them good and bad news)

Coach Ripley: Thanks for coming, and I like to say is that in the backstage is a poster revealing the ones who are participating in tonight's fashion ball. (He leaves to another section of the backstage)

(The girls head to the back to see who are in and who are not)

*Int. Backstage  
(Cuts to the back as the song continues as we see the girls coming from the runway entrance and seeing the poster who has out of all twenty females only thirteen can be accepted and to perform at the ball)

(Shifts to Rebecca as she sees her name as one of the thirteen and she gets excited as all other eleven realized their names on the list; Julie approaches and hoping she gets in and she is stun when notices that her name is number thirteen; Julie is so happy that she also realizes the ball is about to begin five hours so the her and the other twelve half to get ready)

(She heads to the dressing room with the other eleven; as Rebecca heads somewhere else)

(Shifts to another section of the backstage as the song continues and we see Rebecca heading to a different dressing room as she know the dressing rooms the others are going to was the last place her best friend, Anastasia, was still alive. She then runs into Coach Ripley)

Rebecca: Sorry coach, yet thank you so much!

Coach Ripley: No problem! Yet can you do something for me?

Rebecca: What's that?

Coach Ripley: Can I have your youth?

Rebecca: (Stunned as she realizes he killed her best friend and tries to run away)

(Rebecca tries to run, but Coach Ripley holds her left arm and places his hand, which is glowing a strange white glow, on her face; the camera sees her youth instantly deterates as she becomes youthful to a dry, withered body like her friend, Anastasia. The camera sees the coach smiling and the song "Fall Behind Me" going off)

(Fades out)  
**[Act III ends]**

**[Act IV]**

*Ext. Gotham Times  
(Cuts to a view of Gotham Times)

*Int. Reporter's Floor  
(Cuts inside as we see Leo looking through files and discovers someone is right by him)

Man: Leo!

Leo: (Seeing him) Dad!

Man: (The camera sees him wearing a normal reporter outfit as his name card we see "Lewis Foster – Reporter") What are you doing here?

Leo: While you are busy doing your big story, I been doing a big story of mines.

Lewis: And what is that exactly?

Leo: (Hesitating) I'm trying to find a connection between two huge companies and that lab explosion.

Lewis: Son, why even bother.

Leo: I know you wouldn't like it, so I think it's best for me to continue what I'm doing.

Lewis: If only your mother could see you now…her star reporter. (Smiling)

Leo: Ha… I'm blushing.

Lewis: I'm serious; your mother would love for you to continue what you're doing.

Leo: So why can't you?

Lewis: it just that…that…. (All of a sudden another reporter shows up)

Reporter: (Yelling) There's been another model dead at Judos!

Leo: Another? What's going on?

Lewis: That's my big story the murder of a young model.

Leo: What happened to her?

Lewis: Her youth was gone; the police found her entire body looking like a withered branch.

Leo: Great.

Lewis: Now there's another one and I believe whoever is doing this must need youth.

Leo: Um…(Wondering) I been researching about this Phoenix chemical and I discover most of its side effects are mutant-like powers.

Lewis: And you're thinking that one of these models is the cause of this.

Leo: It must be.

Lewis: Okay, you wait here and let me find this out more.

Leo: Sorry pops, but I need to share this to somebody. (Heading out)

Lewis: Who? Where are you going? Leo!

(The camera shifts to Leo leaving the office floor as we shift to a worried Lewis)

*Ext. Judos Building – Int. Backstage  
(Cuts to the Judos Building then at the backstage as we see the twelve models including Julie all have their makeup on and waiting to perform at the Fashion Ball on the other side; we see the director and Coach Ripley discussing the missing participant Rebecca)

Director: I cannot believe that it happened again.

Coach Ripley: Two young models are dead because their youth is gone.

Director: Whoever done this will pay for this; I have a ball to run and no youth-jacking killer is going to ruin my dreams and these ladies' dreams. (Exititng to the ballroom)

(Shifts to a shady Coach Ripley then we see a beautiful Julie approaching the coach)

Julie: Coach, something is wrong. Where's Rebecca? Don't tell me she was the one who they found dead.

Coach Ripley: I'm sorry, there was nothing anyone would have done to save her.

Julie: (Notices his right hand all shivered up) What happened to your hand?

Coach Ripley: (Sees his hand as well and covering up) It's just a rare condition. (Noticing the fashion ball from the tv screens behind them) You need to get ready Julie, remember everything I told you.  
Julie: Understand. (Heading to the wardrobe area to get dress)

(Shifts back to the coach as he is smiling sinisterly looking at his hand and knowing Julie is his next victim)

*Int. Semi-Ballroom  
(Cuts to the other side as we see the Fashion Ball already beginning as the camera noticing models wearing fabulous dresses as spectators are applauding and taking pictures as the song "Mind Full Of Daggers" by Juliette & The Licks is playing at the background)

(As the song continues a lot more models are walking then a minute later Julie wearing a high fashioned dark blue gown is walking to impress everyone, yet unbeknownst to everyone one of the spectators is Victor Powers. Shifts back to Julie as she twirls, smiles, and heads back to the backstage)

(As she heads to the backstage, we see the coach smiling as he, too, heads to the back then shifts as Victor is smiling then exits out the preminices; the song "Mind Full of Daggers" ends)  
*Ext. Wayne Manor – Int. Study  
(Cuts to the Wayne Manor then to the study as Bruce is reading more books and trying to concentrate until Leo enters the scene)

Bruce: Leo, what are you doing here?

Leo: You know that model agency, Judos.

Bruce: Yeah, why?

Leo: Two models have been killed.

Bruce: I heard about that.

Leo: And guess what the M.O. was...their youth was sucked right away from them.

Bruce: You mean someone killed them by stealing their youth.

Leo: Not just anyone, the coach. (Pulling up papers about him) I researched everything about this Judos agency and one person I summed up similarly is Coach Warren Ripley. (Bruce holding and reading the information as Leo continues to talk about it) Ripley was the only one in the building when that chemical explosion happened.

Bruce: Wait you are saying he was affected with the Phoenix chemical and he what has the power of stealing youth.

Leo: Kind of hypothetical, but it does make sense.

Bruce: Where's Julie?

Leo: Um she weren't with Mrs. Danos at school, but one person did tell me she went to model...(Shocked) at Judos.

Bruce: (Stunned as well) We got to save her.

Leo: But how?

Bruce: Let me do it; you stay and call me if I'm not back in a hour or two. (Leaving)

(Bruce runs passing Alfred by the side as he exits out the front door quickly)

Alfred: Where is Master Bruce going?

Leo: Saving Julie.

Alfred: From what a cat creature.

Leo: Even worse, a youth-stealing freak.

Alfred: Good grief; Boy what will I do if I have some youth right now. I miss the good old days.

*Int. Judos Building - Backstage  
(Cuts back to the Judos Building then to the stage as we see the Ball has just ended; all the spectators have left while the director and the models headed back to the dressing room; Julie is about to head to the dressing room until she gets stopped by Coach Ripley)

Coach Ripley: Julie, I saw your performance it was amazing.

Julie: Thank you!

Coach Ripley: (About to appreciate her by putting his hand on her shoulder)

Julie: (Notices his hand still as she saw before and she is thinking something is wrong) Are you sure that condition is going to be fixed?

Coach Ripley: (Seeing his hand) It can be fixed.

Julie: Well let me help you.

Coach: I can't let you do that.

Julie: (Walking back) Why not?

Coach Ripley: (As his face starts to deteriorate) I need your youth.

Julie: (Instantly terrify) Oh my God! Help! Help! (Runs to the ballroom room)

(Coach Ripley gets angry and runs after her as the camera spots the tv screens seeing Julie running away)

*Int. Semi-Ballroom  
(Cuts to the front room as we see Julie on the runway running away from the coach)

Coach (Voice): Youth is for living life. I am life!

Julie: (Crying and screaming) Help! Help! Hel...

(The camera sees Julie trips on the runway as she yells and the camera zooming as the coach still deteriorating as his hand starts glowing)

(Cuts back to the backstage as we see Bruce wearing a black shirt with a black leather jacket over it, as he searches for Julie and then he notices the tv screens; he sees Julie in trouble and tries to think of something to stop the coach and he then sees something that can really help Julie without him being there)

(Cuts back to the runway as Julie is on the runway floor about to have her youth stolen as Coach Ripley, losing the youth he had collected before, is about to put his glowing hand to her...all of sudden the stage's flashlights shines very brightly upon the coach as he is slightly blinded. He can't see and then he falls off the runway to the Ballroom floor as he is rapidly aging down–the camera zooms to his face as he turns from a about-to-be withered face to a withered face to a very dry face to a skull then to ashes)

(Cuts to the backstage as we see Bruce look what just happened at the runway as he is watching it on the tv screens; he dims the stage lights to where it was before he turn it high; he smiles and exits out the place)

(Cuts back to the runway as Julie little bit terrified but seeing what happened to the coach; she smiles as she wonders what caused the lights to shine like that; zooms out as we see her standing on the runway stage bewildered)

(Fades out)  
**[Act IV ends]**

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

****

[Act V]

*Int. Judos Building - Semi-Ballroom  
(Cuts back to Judos then to the ballroom room as we see police now surveying the scene and the backstage)

Det. Alder: (Appears as she heads to where Coach Ripley was as what is left of him is nothing but ashes) So this was our youth stealer; guess he paid the price.

Julie: (Still in the dress and stunned after what just happen a hour ago as she sees Detective Alder) Detective.

Det. Alder: Hey, are you okay?

Julie: I will be alright.

Det. Alder: Are you sure?

Julie: Positive. If I need some help, I know only one person that can help me. (Leaving)\

Det. Alder: (Feeling concern for her knowing it's going take some time)

*Ext. Wayne Industries - Int. Lab Development  
(Cuts to Wayne Industries then way down in the labs as we see Lucius looking through old files Dr. Malcolm might have just gave him form the archives; the camera spots another entering the scene as it reveal to be Commissioner Woods )

Comm. Woods: Hello Lucius.

Lucius: Hey Will, I was wondering when you showed up.

Comm. Woods: I had to dodge the FBI away.

Lucius: Why?

Comm. Woods: I told them let my people start this investigation and if we need your help, we will call.

Lucius: I can take anyone at this point. At this day, I still can't picture how a rare chemical like PX-52TD caused a major explosion.

Comm. Woods: If we can work together, we can figure it out.

Lucius: I will love it. Are you sure you can handle this yourself.

Comm. Woods: I have detectives such as Megan to handle the civil and criminal dispute, I want to take care of this one myself because it happened at my friend's business; I surly don't want Thomas to feel like I ain't doing nothing since I was too late when he died ten years ago.

(Lucius agrees as he shakes hands with Woods)

*Int. Foster's Residence - Leo's Room  
(Cuts to the Foster's house then to Leo's room as Leo is resuming his investigation report about Sector D and the PX chemicals on his Dell computer, but all of a sudden the hardrive instantly gets a virus when the computer screen is all but static)

Leo: What the hell?

Lewis: (Enters worrying) What happened?

Leo: Everything about my report on the lab explosion is suddenly gone.

Lewis: Sorry son. I know you wanted this more than anything...maybe next time. (Showing some support for his son, he heads out)

Leo: (Angry; talking to himself) Next time... this ain't going to stop me. If Victor Powers want to play rough and giving me a consequence, time to give him a consequence.

(The camera sees Leo determined as ever to find out the truth)

*Ext. Wayne Manor - Steps  
(Cuts to the view of Wayne Manor then we see Bruce walking down his porch steps seeing Julie sitting and wondering what just happened as the song "Hollywood's Not America" by Ferras plays on the background )

Bruce: (Joining Julie sitting on the steps)

Julie: (The camera sees her dressed in normal clothes as she sees Bruce joining him) Sorry that I'm sitting here without mentioned it to you.

Bruce: It's okay because I know how hard it is feeling your passion ruin because of this.

Julie: Actually, my passion is acting, not modeling; it just that it was there and I thought it would have help with my acting more.

(The song continues)

Bruce: I'm not a advice columnist or anything, but it just that maybe going too soon with this acting is going put a bad image on you towards others.

Julie: You think that I can't act.

Bruce: No not that, it just that acting too soon will put your mind on movies than hanging out with your friends; hanging out with me.

Julie: (Smiling) Bruce, even if I go to Hollywood, I'm not going leave my friends; I won't leave you.

Bruce: Just for now, continue being a high schooler and after you graduate then acting school will be perfect for you.

Julie: (Laughing) You think I need acting school.

Bruce: Hey you almost lost your youth modeling.

Julie: Who knows, maybe one day this cruel world will have its eyes wide shut when they see us as Gotham's future.

Bruce: I just know today you are my friend and no modeling, acting, nor future gig can stop it.

Julie: (Smiling)

(They both hug as the camera zooms out as we see them continuing hugging as the song "Hollywood's Not America" ends and the camera fades out)  
**[Act V ends]**

****CLOSING CREDITS****


	4. 103 High

**1.03 High**

**[Teaser]**

*Ext. Powers Mansion - Night  
(Cuts to a view of the Powers Mansion)

*Int. Library  
(Cuts inside to the library as we see Jason is looking through several bookcases as he ravages the bookcases throwing book after book trying to find something)

(Victor soon enters along with Bradson and another security member; Victor instantly hears a rumble and then he sees his son ravaging through the room)

Victor: (To his crew) Leave, I need some quality time with my son.

Jason: (Sees his father mad and then he heads down confronting him)

(We see Bradson and another of Victor's men leaving as Victor is angry at his son)

Victor: Are you my son I like to know

Jason: That's the question I been asking since I was born.

Victor: You have some nerve coming here almost destroying this library for what. Your grades isn't what you expected.

Jason: I have no time for this.

Victor: Of course you do You stop right now or I will...

Jason: You will do what? You're not capable of it dad, so why even bother.

Victor: Listen son, (grabbing his shirt) if you want to face me in a war, find. But I won't let my property be damaged because of it.

Jason: Sorry dad, your property is what I said mines after all I'm the next to heir.

Victor: Over my dead body

Jason: Be careful dad, that wish might actually come true. (Leaves)

Victor: (Seeing his son and then looking around the room guessing what does he want from here)

*Ext. Road 46 - Night  
(Cuts to a out-of-city road as we see a Nissan Murano driving by; we see a young lady driving until she gets a phone call)

Woman: Hello?

Dr. Faraday (phone): Ms. Lopez, it's me Dr. Faraday.  
Woman: Hello doctor and call me Marissa.

Dr. Faraday (phone): I just called that your test I conducted last week and that your results are in.

Marissa: Good, so doc what's the matter with me.

(Cuts outside her car as we see its driving on a dangerous hill then back inside)

Dr. Faraday (phone): It's be concluded that your DNA has been altered.

Marissa: How altered are they?

Dr. Faraday (phone): Not normal in fact it isn't anything I've seen before.

Marissa: What that means to me.

Dr. Faraday (phone): It seems your DNA have a secondary base of...

Marissa: Doc? (Stunned what, and drops her phone as she loses control of her car)

(Shifts to see the car twirling around in a zig-zag formation; as she tries to gain control of the ca, the car zooms into a iron fence and breaks it as the car falls of the steep, dangerous hill; Marissa accidentally gets knocked out of her car as the car falls. With her almost falling to her death, she closes her eyes and all of the sudden she jumps from the air to the ground just in time. The car gets destroys at the bottom of the cliff)

(Shifts to Marissa as she is stunned that she survived the crash, but wonder how she survived; she all of sudden jumps very high to another section of the high cliff; Marissa is now petrified and is stunned in bewilderment as she discovers her mutant power. The teaser fades into...)  
**[Teaser ends]**

****OPENING CREDITS****

[COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[Act I]

*Ext. Wayne Mansion - Day  
(Cuts to the morning of the next day as we see the Wayne Manor)

*Int. Kitchen  
(Cuts to the kitchen as we see Alfred cooking breakfast then Bruce enters)

Alfred: Good morning, Master Bruce!

Bruce: Good morning Alfred.

Alfred: Off on one of your many adventures, sir?

Bruce: Not today Alfred, today I just want to relax.

Alfred: Oh, since it's a Saturday, I thought you would hang out with young Mr. Foster or Mr. Powers or maybe Ms. Madison.

Bruce: (Thinking about Julie) You know Alfred, that's not a bad idea. I'm heading out. (Leaving the kitchen)

Alfred: Master Bruce, what did I say? (But Bruce left without answering him back) Oh great.

*Int. Powers Mansion - Library  
(Cuts to the mansion as we head to already-cleaned library as we see Jason again and this time at the desk on a Dell laptop)

Jason: (The camera sees the laptop screen as we see he is typing various passwords to get in the computer, but all is invalid; he then talks to himself) What is going on? why can't I get into this laptop? what is he hiding?

(The Powers's butler, Max, enters the scene)

Max: Mr. Jason, there is a Marissa Hansen here for you.

Jason: (Closing the laptop screen) Good, thank you Max.

(Max shows Marissa the way in as Max leaves)

Jason: Nice to see you Marissa. (Heading to her)

Marissa: Nice to see you again Jason, how is your day.

Jason: Fine. Yours?

Marissa: Great.

(They both look at each other than we see Jason kissing her on the lips as she gives back)

Marissa: I'm really glad I missed you.

Jason: (Smiling)

*Ext. Foster's residence  
(Cuts to see Leo's house)

*Int. Leo's Room  
(Cuts inside to see Leo in his room working on his computer on something, and gets a phone call)

Leo: Hello?

Voice (phone): (A dark voice can be heard) I have something you wanted.

Leo: Hello? Who is this?

Voice (phone): If you want more info about the Phoenix chemical come down the docks at Dock 46.

Leo: Hello? I don't know who is this, but I don't want to know from whoever you are.

Voice (phone): Let just say I have something to bring down Victor Powers.

Leo: (Getting interested; grabbing a notepad and pen) Say that dock number again.

*Ext. Old Abandoned City Warehouse  
(Cuts to a old warehouse where see Julie looking upon it getting a huge interest of it then Bruce appears)

Bruce: I never guessed this was a good place to meet you after that phone call.

Julie: I know it was awkward and I'm sorry, but it is just that ever since I saw this building, my mom always wanted to buy it to make into a book shop.

Bruce: What are you thinking this place should be?

Julie: Not a book store, yet I always dream as a hangout.

Bruce: I loved it!

Julie: Good.

Bruce: (Then out of the blue) Want to go out?

Julie: (Turns her face to him in shock)

(The camera leaves Julie shocked and Bruce with a worried face)

*Ext. Gotham City - Sidewalk  
(Cuts to a view of the city and then to a sidewalk as we see Marissa walking while talking on her cell to Jason)

Marissa: (Hears Jason's message) Hey, Jason I just want to let you know that the proposal you gave me about that new restaurant opening tomorrow night; I accept, see you there.

(The camera sees her continuing to walk until the camera views a construction site accident causes a rolling crate to roll to Marissa's path; Marissa sees it and in a millisecond, she jumps very high and the rolling crate missed her. She comes down on the ground, confused about it, she calls Dr. Faraday)

Marissa: Dr. Faraday, I have a huge problem. (She thinks something interesting is going to happen with this power, but fears telling Jason)

(Fades out)  
**[Act I ends]**

[COMMERCIAL BREAK]

**[Act II]**

*Ext. PowerCorp.  
(Cuts to a view of the building)

*Int. Victor's office  
(Cuts inside as we see Victor signing a file and gets contacted by Bradson)

Victor: What is it, Bradson?

Bradson: There has been a breach in your hardrive database, sir.

Victor: What do you mean breach?

Bradson: The breach is a set of invalid passwords sir; the unknown hacker is trying any break to get into your database.

Victor: Contact Benson, I want that matter dealt with. Immediately.

Bradson: Yes sir! (Leaves)

(Shifts to see Victor worrying about who is this hacker)

*Ext. DMG Medical Building - Int. Dr. Faraday's office  
(Cuts to a hospital-like facility then inside we see Dr. Faraday, a 47 year-old doctor; reading files and then we see Marissa entering his office)

Marissa: Dr. Faraday, thanks for giving me your time; I'm sorry…

Dr. Faraday: It's okay, Ms. O'Kenna. You are my patient and I'm your doctor. It's best for a doctor to care about his patient.

Marissa: Thanks.

Dr. Faraday: What is the problem?

Marissa: I had been having these strange occurrences with my body.

Dr. Faraday: (Pondering) What kind of occurrences?

Marissa: It seems when times when I'm about to face a collision; my body instantly jumps high in the sky.

Dr. Faraday: (Pondering) Interesting… (Trying to check her with a flashing light on her eyes and ears) when jumping in the air, what are you probably your body is feeling?

Marissa: A sudden sense of adrenaline.

Dr. Faraday: More like extreme adrenaline.

Marissa: Excuse me?

Dr. Faraday: Maybe, just maybe that adrenaline you are feeling is brought of because you might have a mutant power. I did say something was wrong with your DNA.

Marissa: Yeah, but you never told me how… (Remembering) because I didn't hear you because my car crashed and that's how I found out about me jumping like an obsessive cat.

(Dr. Faraday walks with Marissa to the door)

Dr. Faraday: You need to take your time…I will continue doing more research about it.

Marissa: Just ignore it and live on my life.

Dr. Faraday: Exactly, I'll call you later to see what further information I have.

(Marissa leaves as we shift to the doctor as he is worrying about something and is suddenly texting someone on his phone)

*Ext. Morning (Next day)  
(Cuts as we see a new dawn over the city horizon)

*Ext. Wayne Manor – Steps  
(Cuts to the manor as we see Bruce and Julie walking on the steps and then take a breather and both of them sitting down)

Julie: Good morning.

Bruce: Nice to see you again, Julie.

Julie: About yesterday, sorry about ditching you after…

Bruce: I told you about that date.

Julie: Um, I really wanted to…. (Second guessing) you know what, I just decided how about that new restaurant, La Larez?

Bruce: Wait, so you are saying that it's date?

Julie: It's a date, but just as friends.

Bruce: Yeah, just friends. (A little depressed)

Julie: Cool, see you there; bye! (Heading back down to the gateway)

Bruce: (Shifts back to him as he suddenly feel depressed she actually wants to go out as just friends)

*Ext. Powers Mansion  
(Cuts to a view of the mansion)

*Int. Conservatory  
(Cuts to a glass-like building as we see flowers and plants and Jason picking out a few roses for his date with Marissa)

Jason: (Smelling the ones he picked) Perfect.

Voice: A dedicate flower full of bloom, but deep inside lays a serpent slithering into a kill.

(Jason turns around as we see in his P.O.V it's Victor walking)

Jason: I should know these flowers always wither when you always showed up.

Victor: (Smelling a rose) Son, I feel for you, but it seems you can jump around any women for a one-night stand.

Jason: You're sick. (Walking off)

Victor: (Holds his arm) That serpent I'm talking about is your date, Marissa. Something is wrong with her son.

Jason: Something is wrong with you.

Victor: Listen, if you want to love her that's fine, but prepare yourself for sleeping with that enemy.

Jason: The only enemy is you, dad. (Letting his arm go, he walks off)

Victor: (Seeing his son leave, he walks into the flower and plant table and thinking about his son in trouble)

(Fades out)  
**[Act II ends]**

[COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[Act III]

*Ext. Gotham City (Night)  
(Cuts to a nighttime view of the city then seeing a vehicle passing down the street)

*Ext. Jason's limo - Int.  
(Cuts to see Jason's limo with the camera looking at him and Marissa going to the restaurant)

Marissa: (We see her wearing a burgundy velvet dress) Thanks for this night out.

Jason: (We see him wearing a black tux with a blue tie) You're welcome.

Marissa: I understand your dad is taking part of a $15 billion deal with EuroTron.

Jason: What?

Marissa: EuroTron is secret U.S government agency my father discovered when he went on a D.C business trip.

Jason: So you saying my dad is what buying out EuroTron.

Marissa: (Feeling guilty) Sorry Jason, I didn't mean to make you upset.

Jason: (Trying to forget) Sorry, I guess that maybe dealing with my dad is tearing me apart lately.

Marissa: Well after we finish getting something to eat, let's head back to my place.

Jason: I like that idea. (Kisses her)

(Marissa feeling she is okay, but undoubtedly knows she is not)

*Ext. Gotham Docks - Dock 46  
(Cuts across town as we see the docks and then the camera shifts to Dock 46 where we see Leo wearing a overcoat, sunglasses, and a hat to disguise his identity; the camera then shifts to a 2008 Dodge Magnum as it turns and makes a stop where the headlights slightly blinds Leo)

(Shifts to the car as figure appears coming out of the car and is walking towards the disguised Leo)

Figure: A middle-aged man with gray, dark hair) So you must be…Mr. Leo Foster.

Leo: Yes, who are you?

Figure: None of your concern; (Getting something out)

Leo: My concern is a problem. You call me buddy, so the one who is concern about this is you...and by the way how do you know me in fact know where I live.

Figure: That is confidential. (Showing him a manila folder)

Leo: What's this?

Figure: Everything you need to know about chemical PX-52TD.

Leo: So you really know what is Phoenix?

Figure: Good bye. (Leaving)

Leo: Hey!

(The strange man enters into the car as it drives off)

Leo: (Looking at the file) This must be important if had been carried by a strange, dark man.

(Unbeknownst to Leo, the camera shifts to another section of the dock warehouse as we see its Lucius Fox)

*Ext. La Larez Restaurant - Int.  
(Cuts to the newly-opened restaurant as we see inside Jason and Marissa is sitting on a table already eating as we zoom into their conversation)

Jason: (Still eating) So enough about my father, how about yours besides that D.C. trip.  
Marissa: Well, my father mover to Thailand with my mother when I was eleven, so living with my aunt was a blessing. When I was able to get my own place, I did and that's when I met you.

Jason: Four years was a blessing as well meeting you.

Marissa: (Regretting on what she is about to say) Well before I saw you again yesterday, I had a car crash.

Jason: You're okay?

Marissa: I'm okay, but I escaped that crashed unscratched. I had powers sort of mutant-like.

Jason: You got to be kidding me.

Marissa: I'm not. (Trying to talk to him low) I can't because I have the power to jump very high.

Jason: (confused) So how are you going to stop it from happening.

Marissa: I have a doctor, Dr. Faraday, who told me my DNA have been altered. (Seeing her cell as it reveals to be Dr. Faraday giving her a important message)

Jason: What is it?

Marissa: My doctor wants to see me now. I'm sorry about this, I am.

Jason: It's okay. I got the check, you go see that doctor of yours.

(Marissa heads out and exits the restaurant as the camera shifts back to a depressed Jason)

*Ext. DMG Medical Building - Int. Dr. Faraday's office  
(Cuts to the building then we see inside the doctor's office as Dr. Faraday is preparing something as we realize the time have been passed to four hours; Marissa enters)  
Marissa: Dr. Faraday, what's the emergency?

Dr. Faraday: Um, the emergency is you.

Marissa: Excuse me?

Dr. Faraday: The reason you been experiencing these so called jumps was because of me.

Marissa: What! Because of you?

Dr. Faraday :Exactly. Remember those shots I been giving to pump up your metabolism.  
I actually shot you with a PX-52TD chemical-induced .

Marissa: (Starting to breakout) You did what to me?

Dr. Faraday: The chemical was strong enough to alter your DNA giving a slight ability in your adrenaline level to jump high.

Marissa: You poisoned me for what. I thought I trusted you.

Dr. Faraday: I'm a doctor, you can't trust a doctor.

Marissa: (Getting angry) I thought I could fly.

Dr. Faraday: Time to make you grounded. (Holds her down while pulling out a syringe and injects some kind of chemical inside her neck forcibly)

(Marissa suddenly slips into unconsciousness as he drags her to a table while smiling; he then pulls out his cell and call the man pulling the strings)

Dr. Faraday: Mr. Powers, I got her. I'll make sure that she stays grounded permanently.

(Shifts to a unconsciousness Marissa then back to the corrupted doctor as he hangs up his cell and smiles senselessly)

(Fades out)  
**[Act III ends]**

[COMMERCIAL BREAK]

**[Act IV]**

*Ext. La Larez Restaurant - Int.  
(Cuts back to the restaurant as we see Jason still waiting as the waiter shows up and finally gives Jason the check; then shift to see Bruce and Julie both dressed in evening-like attire as they both sit down and right next to them is Jason)

Bruce: Jason?

Jason: Bruce! What are you doing here?

(Julie turns her head towards Jason)

Jason: Oh, lucky you.

Bruce: I didn't know that you went by yourself.

Jason: Actually, I had a date, but she left four hours ago.

Julie: Is she coming back?

Jason: I thought so, but I feeling something's wrong. Excuse me. (Leaving)

Bruce: Jason? Jason!

Julie: I wonder who's the date that left him.

Bruce: I wish I knew.

(Shift as we see Bruce worrying about Jason)

*Ext. DMG Medical Building - Int. Dr. Faraday's office  
(Cuts back to the medical building as we see the time has passed two hours compared to four and we notices Jason entering the building. He takes out his Verizon Voyager to try and contact the doctor, and he notices the room number and leaves)

(Cuts inside the doctor's office as the doc is again preparing something while the camera shifts to Marissa tied down on a table while still unconscious; then all of the sudden Jason enters)

Jason: (Angry) Marissa! You, what have you done.

Dr. Faraday: I was just doing my job.

Jason: What job? Killing someone is a job, well then you are a soulless freak.

Dr. Faraday: I don't want to do this, but I have to...if not he will kill me.  
Jason: He, he who?

Dr. Faraday: The one who told me to get rid of Ms. Lopez.

Jason: Who is he?

Dr. Faraday: He is...(holding a syringe filled a mysterious chemical)

Jason: What are you doing with that?

Dr. Faraday: Getting rid of loose ends, you see I was the one who gave her these jumping powers and I can take it away.

Jason: Over my dead body.

Dr. Faraday: I don't want to, but I have to. (Going by Marissa as he tries to stick her with the syringe filled with the strange chemical)

(The camera shifts to Jason stopping the doc as they struggle holding the syringe and Jason then punches him and tries to wake up Marissa)

Jason: Marissa, it's me Jason. Marissa!

(All of the sudden Dr. Faraday grabs the syringe and shoots the chemical into Jason's arm; Jason unable to move as Dr. Faraday grabs a tray and hits him across the face where he falls down hard)

(Viewing the doctor being pissed while we see Jason on the floor unconscious)

*Ext. La Larez Restaurant - Int.  
(Cuts back to the restaurant as we see Bruce and Julie finished eating and is discussing about their friend date)

Bruce: So what you said earlier today, it was just a friendly date.

Julie: We just friends, nothing else I think.

(Both giving a minute of silence after that remark)

Bruce: (Then he starts thinking about Jason)

Julie: (Thinking about the same thing) Where's Jason?

Bruce: I wish I knew.

Julie: (Seeing the waiter) Maybe he can tell us. Excuse me, waiter?

Waiter: Yes.

Julie: Do you know where is Jason Powers and his date.

Waiter: Ah, yes; he mentioned to me he was going to the DMG building to meet a Dr. Faraday.

(Bruce thinking about as the waiter is distracting Julie, he regrets what he is doing and leaves)

Julie: (Turns to where Bruce used to sit) So are you going to pay the... (Seeing him gone)  
the check, Bruce? Bruce! (Trying to look all over for him) Do you know where my date went?

Waiter: It seems he has left the building.

Julie: (Starting to get angry while thinking about this date to herself) Oh, a friendly date uh.

*Ext. DMG Medical Building - Int. Dr. Faraday's office  
(Cuts back to the doctor's office as we see Jason unconscious on one table and Marissa the same at another. Dr. Faraday then unstraps her and then giving her a sedative to wake up )

Marissa: (Comes into and notices the doctor has done something to herself and then see Jason) Jason! (Running to his side) Why him, it's me you want!

Dr. Faraday: And that's exactly what I will do.

(Cuts downstairs as we see Bruce entering and doing the same way Jason done to find the doctor; cuts back to the doctor's office as we see the doc holding another syringe)

Dr. Faraday: This syringe is filled with a deadly cocktail of poisons and toxins. I shouldn't need to do it, but my boss want you gone. Guess your boyfriend is first...

Marissa: No!

(She tries to stop him until he tries to move the deadly toxic needle towards her neck, and she tries to stop him until Bruce enters the room)

Dr. Faraday: Who are you?

Bruce: Saving those two and stopping you.

(Marissa thinks she can use this ability for one last time and jumps high as Dr. Faraday loses his balance and falls on the ground as the syringe is plunged to his heart and he starts to convulse until he finally stop moving)

(Bruce helps Marissa getting back on track)

Marissa: Thanks!

Bruce: No mention it.

(Jason is suddenly about to wake as Bruce smiles and runs off and then we see Marissa sitting right next to a awaken Jason)

Jason: What happened?

Marissa: The doc kind of take some of his own medicine.

Jason: (Confused)

(The camera shifts to the doomed doc then to Marissa smiling and to a still-confused Jason)

(Fades out)  
**[Act IV ends]**

[COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[Act V]  
*Ext. Wayne Manor - Next day - evening  
(Cuts to the manor on the next day)

*Int. Foyer  
(Cuts inside as we see Bruce entering the door as we see Jason standing right outside; he enters and both talk about last night)

Bruce: Hey, man.

Jason: I'm wonder what happened last night between me, the doc, and Marissa. The doctor is dead, and Marissa.

Bruce: What happened?

Jason: She faced a decision and decided to dump me and head to Thailand to stay with her parents.

Bruce: Sorry man.

Jason: It's okay, I can find another. What about you and Julie.

Bruce: I kind of ditch her.

Jason: For what?

Julie (Voice): That's what I want to know.

(Bruce and Jason see Julie)

Jason: Okay, I guessed I have to go. Remember man, this is not the day, but one day it will be. (Leaving)

Bruce: Whatever that means. (To Julie) Sorry about last night.

Julie: That's fine, it seems ditching the date was better then actually staying.

Bruce: Well I hate to say it, but you say it's a date just as friends.

Julie: Yeah a friend, I thought could depend on.

Bruce: What is the matter?

Julie: It's just that you lied, you wanted to stay with me and now I guess maybe I did make a wrong choice and just have ignored your question.

Bruce: You can't hide your true feelings.

Julie: But I can hide away from you, just until I can trust you again.

Bruce: I trust you.

Julie: That's different. For now, let's take a breather away from this until its the time. (Leaving)

Bruce: (Feeling so depressed)

Alfred: (Entering) Master Bruce, can I provide you to some nice, hot chicken soup.

Bruce: No thanks.

Alfred: Well one bowl out of two ain't bad. (Heading to the kitchen)

(We see Bruce just standing in the room alone as we suddenly hear the song "Out of My Mind" by James Blunt playing the background)

*Int. Foster's residence - Leo's room  
(Cuts to Leo's house then inside the room as we see Leo opening the file he received last night and is wondering what is really the Phoenix chemical; as he reads the file in the folder we suddenly see the point of view of a binoculars as the camera zoom outside as we see a car and inside is Lucius holding the binoculars and is figuring why is Leo doing this...as the song continues)

*Ext. Old Abandoned City Warehouse - Int.  
(Cuts to a old warehouse then inside the wrecked place we see Julie surveying what is left of the warehouse and notices maybe making this into a hangout is a best idea...as the song continues)

*Ext. Gotham Docks  
(Cuts to other side of the town as we see the song continuing to play and then we are brought to the docks as we see the same man that met Leo last night appearing in front of long black stretch limo; Victor steps out of the limo and meets the guy)

Figure: Have the money?

Victor: (the camera shows the money in the envelope) $30, 000 as I agreed. How about the folder.

Figure: (the camera shows the folder) As promised.

(Each exchange stuff as Victor having the folder and the man holding the money)

Victor: Gave that Foster kid, the other folder.

Figure: Yes.

Victor: Good!

(The man walk away as Victor smiling as he enters the limo and drives off)

*Ext. Powers Mansion - Int. Library  
(Cuts to the mansion as we head to the library as the song continues; we see Jason returning to the desk as the dell laptop is still there and he trying to find the password.  
He then thinks about of all possible choices he laid the first and second. Jason then realizes that he found the password "omega")

(The camera notices a mysterious envelope with the omega sign burned into it; shifts back to Jason as he successfully able to control the hardrive as we see Jason revealing something that he thought his father never done, but has done it)

Jason: EuroTron.

(The camera sees the laptop screen with the secret government website; the song "Out of My Mind" ends as the camera fades out)  
**[Act V ends]**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	5. 104 Pyro

**1.04 Pyro**

**[Teaser]**

*Ext. Gotham City - (Night)  
(Pan through the city landscapes; and then we hear a song playing in the background)

*Ext. Idle Cliffs  
(Cuts to the view of cliffs as we see teens partying while we hear the song "Stronger" by Kayne West playing on the radio as the kids are dancing; then in the background)

(We see Bruce and Leo in the party)

Leo: This party is fun huh?

Bruce: (Looking at him like totally not in the mood)

Leo: What's the matter man bummed about last week?

Bruce: Kind of.

Leo: Well, this is the best time for you to relax and move on. I know you love Julie as a friend, but do you think you are taking it a little bit too far loving her as a girlfriend.

Bruce: No I'm not.

Leo: So what's the problem?

Bruce: It's just that since I lost my trust for Julie, it's been hard trying to get it back.

Leo: Maybe I can talk to her and see if I can put down these battlefields.

Bruce: I don't want you to be in the middle.

Leo: It's too late; I'm best friends to both of you. Being in the middle is my job.

Bruce: Guess it won't hurt.

(While Bruce and Leo is still talking and as the song continues, the camera shifts to several teens is having a bonfire; one of them is a young male jock with sandy blonde hair is Adrian Sanders)

Adrian: Who likes the party?

Everyone: We do

(Adrian's friend, Tom Ceilo, addresses the others)

Tom: Who wants to get wasted?

Everyone: We do Yeah

Adrian: This is going to be the best year ever

Tom: Hey man, you know what time it is.

Adrian: No.

Tom: It's Wildstyle time

Adrian: Oh yeah

(As they both high five, the camera zoom into the fire pits as we see a fire particle glowing in a purple-like stuff resembling to the Phoenix chemical as it flies into Adrian's nostrils. The particle suddenly flies into the nerves connecting from the nostrils to the brain and then the camera zooms away from the eyes then we zoom away from Adrian's face)

Adrian: (Feeling strange) Whoa?

Tom: You're okay?

Adrian: I'm fine... let's do the wildstyle

(Adrian walks away as Tom feel something is not right)

(Cuts to another section of the cliffs as we continue to hear the song playing as we see teens swarming near the edge as we see a stage with Tom and Adrian)

Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, time for wildstyle

Everyone: (Screaming in joy and jumping up and down)

(We see Bruce and Leo in the screaming crowd as well)

Leo: Why is everyone is acting like a pack of wild hogs.

Bruce: Maybe it is because of wildstyle.

Leo: Maybe so.

(Shifts back to the stage as we see Adrian and Tom pumping up the crowd as the song still continues)

Tom: Pump it up

Adrian: Let the part started Whoohoo (Thinking about the firepits and all of the sudden each firepit erupts in a stream of flames)

(Everyone is from wild and happy to scare and worry when the pits are blazing in a fire eruption; shifts to Adrian as he just realized he thought of something and it instantly becomes fire, unbeknownst to him the camera shifts to Bruce as he is the only one who saw what happened; Adrian looks to the crowd as he sees Bruce as Bruce is looking at him as the song "Stronger" ends fading into...)

**[Teaser ends]**

**OPENING CREDITS**

[COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[Act I]

*Ext. Gotham High School - (Next day)  
(Cuts to the next day as we see the school)

*Int. Hallway  
(Cuts inside as we see Bruce and Leo walking down the hall talking about what happened at the wildstyle bonfire last night)

Leo: How about that bonfire; saw anything unusual?

Bruce: Yeah, saw those firepits erupt like Mt. Olympus.

Leo: Probably it was part of the show.

Bruce: Show? I think someone made it to look that way.

Leo: Who?

Bruce: I think Adrian. Face it, once he said let the party started he look at the firepits and boom each pit was erupted in flames.

Leo: First with Julie, now this. I think reading those books had made you really soft.

Bruce: Listen, I think he is one of those Phoenix-induced freaks.

Leo: Adrian, make me laugh.

Bruce: Wait a minute, that coach Julie saw at that modeling company and that girl who dated Jason each had a ability.

Leo: One turned out to be a freak who was stealing youth and the other had some crooked doctor shot her with the chemical to make her jump high; who knows someone might have set those firepits off and you think its Adrian.

Bruce: I had seen his eyes.

Leo: Great.

*Int. Mr. Neal's English III class  
(Cuts to Mr. Neal's class as Leo and Bruce is entering just in time as they sit down; while Bruce is sitting down, he sees Adrian as Adrian sees him)

Adrian: You have a problem with me?

Bruce: No

Adrian: (Sharing a weird look as he turns his head to the chalkboard)

Bruce: (Shares the same look too as he looks at the chalkboard still thinking he might have set those firepits off)

*Ext. Gotham Police Department  
(Cuts to see the police department then inside)

*Int. Commissioner Wood's office  
(Cuts to the commissioner's office as we see Woods on the phone with Lucius)

Comm. Woods: Are you sure that the Phoenix chemical is powerful as dangerous as you say it is.

Lucius (phone): I checked our analysis once, twice, and three times and it still diagnosed as it is still dangerous.

Comm. Woods: I don't want Gotham to be a quarantine city because of this chemical.

Lucius (phone): There's nothing in my power to reverse this; all I want is to find the cause of the chemical explosion.

Comm. Woods: I'm starting to think that it was just the weather.

Lucius (phone): I have a feeling that someone done it more than a mere lighting strike.

Comm. Woods: We will find the cause, in the meantime you said a Leo Foster had a folder that might contained the information we need.

Lucius (phone): He still got it, I need to see if there's a way to retrieve.

Comm. Woods: Before you do anything, I hope you get that folder.

(Megan enters as Woods hangs up and discusses the essays)

Det. Alder: Sorry to bother, but do you have a case for me.

Comm. Woods: I don't, but when the time comes you will be the first one to know.

Det. Alder: Thank you. (Walking out)

(The commissioner sees her leaving as he still wonders about the discussion he had with her)

*Ext. Powers Mansion  
(Cuts to a view of the mansion)

*Int. Library  
(Cuts to the library as we see Jason trying to get back to the laptop where he found the EuroTron transition, and then Victor storms in)

Victor: You got a lot of nerve.

Jason: Sorry to make your mind vague, but you deceived more like a pedestrian waling on the street.

Victor: I wonder how your freak date was went with Marissa, but I forgot she went to Thailand.

Jason: What do you want?

Victor: Just trying to make a son happy.

Jason: Jumping from a liar to a full-fledged hero. And what about your transition for EuroTron?

Victor: How you know about that, I thought my accounts were transferred back to my secret file.

Jason: I don't remember it, but I do know who been hacking at your systems.

Victor: Who?

Jason: (full of courage) Me!

Victor: (Getting his hands on Jason's shirt) I want my fund!

Jason: Too late, if you want it back, I guess you half to fight me for it.

Victor: (Getting his hands off Jason's shirt) Hope he put the right mediation. If you want a war, you got one. (Leaves)

(Shifts to see Jason wondering about the funds and realize he may not have enough of the EuroTron account)

*Int. Gotham High - Gym  
(Cuts to the school then to the gym as we see Bruce, Leo, along with Adrian, Tom, and all the other junior boys head on the basketball floor as we see three climbing ropes)

Coach Tyler: Time for the ropes! (Blowing the whistle) Let's go, go go! (Blowing the whistle again)

(Shifts to see all the boys climbing the ropes up and down; we then see Adrian coming down to Bruce's way)

Adrian: I challenge you, Bruce to a race.

Bruce: Please, what you think I am one of a low-level peeps you can control.

Adrian: Seeing how you don't have no father, I guess being a wuss suits you.

Bruce: (Getting angry) You are on!

(Tom and Leo try to stay back as Leo warns Bruce)

Leo: You don't have to do this.

Bruce: He made fun of my father, so I want him.

Coach Tyler: If we want this race going, let's get it going.

(Shifts to see Bruce and Adrian climbing on their ropes trying to race to the top; as Bruce almost get to the top, Adrian thinks about his rope crashing down and all of the sudden the camera views Bruce's rope and a section of the rope is burned; the rope snaps as Bruce loses his balance on the rope and hits the ground hard falling unconsciousness)

(Leo and the coach tries to revive him as the other guys form a circle and Adrian trying to believe he is innocent tries to see what happened as the camera zoom to Bruce still unconsciousness)

(Fades out)  
**[Act I ends]**

[COMMERCIAL BREAK]

**[Act II]**

*Ext. Gotham High School  
(Cuts to a view of the school)

*Int. Nurse's Room  
(Cuts to the room as we see in Bruce's POV; he wakes up and sits up quickly trying to figure what happened; the school nurse, the coach, and Leo surrounds him)

Bruce: What the...?

Leo: Whoa, whoa Goldie...

Bruce: What happened?

Leo: You had a nasty fall.

Nurse: You suffered a mild concussion, yet you're fine.

Coach Tyler: Are you alright, kid?

Bruce: I'm fine

Nurse: You're sure.

Bruce: I'm fine. (Walking out)

Leo: I'll watch him. (Heads out)

(The camera leaves off Coach Tyler and the school nurse)

*Ext. PowerCorp  
(Cuts to a view of PowerCorp then we head inside the CEO office)

*Int. Victor's office  
(Cuts inside to Victor's office as we see Jason sneaking in and heading to his dad's desk where we see his father's computer; Jason enters in the password as many times he can and then we notice he types Omega inside the computer and it automatically logs in)

(Jason looks as he drags the mouse to a folder with the omega symbol, "S", the folder automatically invalids the action and then Jason move the cursor over to the next file, "Other". He click that and we see a lot of sub-folders where one of them has EuroTron. Jason pulls out his flashdrive and saves the info into it as he gets it out and exits the office; unbeknownst to him, the camera shifts back to the computer as we see the EuroTron file that was transferred into Jason's flashdrive we notices the file was a camouflaged virus)

*Int. Labs  
(Cuts down to the building then to the labs as we see another computer; the camera zooms out as we see a scientist who just worked on that computer)

Doctor: The virus has been sent and it has been downloaded onto a separate drive.

Victor: (Appears mysteriously and smiling) Very good, Dr. Benson.

Dr. Benson: Sir, if I may, why send your son a corrupt file knowing it was just a scam thinking it was this EuroTron account.

Victor: My son will have his own problems when he deals with that; in the meantime, continue working on Zephyr; contact Birch and tell him to meet me in my office. (Exiting the labs along with some security)

Dr. Benson: Yes sir. (Heading out to another section of the labs)

(The camera leaves off Dr. Benson walking off)

*Ext. Gotham High School - Courtyard  
(Cuts back to the high school as we see Bruce walking and then we see Leo catching up)

Leo: Bruce Wait up

Bruce: I can't I got to go.

Leo: What really happened at the gym?

Bruce: (Stops as he answer that question) The rope didn't snap on accident, it was burned.

Leo: Wait, what? The rope was burned it made it look like it was snap by accident.

Bruce: I bet my two cents it was Adrian.

Leo: The same Adrian you accused for sparking up the firepits back at the bonfire.

Bruce: Exactly, I'm positive he is one of those phoenix- freaks.

Leo: How can we prove he done it?

Bruce: You don't have to. (He walks off)

Leo: Bruce Great, just great. (Walks off the other way)

(Shifts to the shrubs as we see Julie coming out hearing the whole thing and walks away)

*Ext. Gotham City  
(Cuts to the city then to a street as we see Adrian walking and then stop at a corner from where the bank is across the street; he slides in a alley, and wonders if stealing a bank is really necessary and then he hold  
out his right hand and a fireball appears; he smiles as he now understand there's no going back)

(Fades out)  
**[Act II ends]**

[COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[Act III]

*Ext. Gotham City  
(View of the city then shifts to the bank)

*Ext. First National Bank  
(Cuts to the view of the bank outside as we see Adrian putting on a ski mask carrying his booksack, the he enters the bank)

*Int. Bank Lobby  
(Cuts inside as we see Adrian with the ski mask on and starts threatening everyone)

Adrian: Get down Get down, now

(Everyone get on the floor as the banktellers are terrified inside their booths; one of them speaks up)

Bankteller: You don't have a gun; you're just faking us to thinking you're armed.

Adrian: (Laughing) Oh, I'm armed... (He sees the couch and tries to concentrate)

(The camera sees the couch suddenly spark on fire as everyone backups and is so scared even more)

Adrian: ...And I'm dangerous

(The bank manager have enough and decides to agree with his plans)

Bank manager: What do you want?

Adrian: What you think, I'm stealing

Bank manager: You leave my people out of this; you're not touching that vault and I don't care if you have a firepower.

Adrian: Doesn't matter; I didn't need you anyway. (He sees the vault door and throws a very fast fireball where it instantly melts through the door)

Bank manager: How can that vault door... (Stunned)

Adrian: Didn't I told you I was dangerous. (Running inside the vault and takes almost $175,000 in twenties and tens; he then escapes with the cash inside his booksack)

Bank manager: Hey, hey Come back here (Looking at one of this employees) Call the police. (Then he looks at where the theif escaped and stolen almost one-third of a million dollars)

*Ext. Old Abandoned City Warehouse - Int.  
(Cuts to the old warehouse then inside as we see Julie starting to clean up)

Julie: (cleaning up the warehouse by picking up and throwing waste pieces away)

Leo: (enters the building as he is suddenly amazed) Wow, this place is nice.

Julie: It's not clean up.

Leo: Oh, it's just that this building reminds me of my grandmother's house, old and rickety.

Julie: It's not that done, but it will be when I put the final touches.

Leo: You lease this place.

Julie: No, but I want to so I hope to make this building into a hangout stop. In fact why are you here?

Leo: I'm here for you to stop what you're doing to Bruce, even though we are friends.

Julie: What am I doing?

Leo: I don't know.

Julie: Well whatever you or Bruce think I'm doing, I'm not doing it.

Leo: Okay, so as a friend to friend, what are you doing?

Julie: It's just that Bruce lost my trust and will be kind of hard to get it back.

Leo: (Checking his phone) I'm late. I got to go.

Julie: Wait, did Bruce send you here.

Leo: Actually, I did; I know like you know that we can't have Bruce to have his heartbroken. If you want to continue distrusting him that's fine, but one way you have to come around someday. That's what friends are for. (Seeing his phone) Sorry, Julie I got to go now before my dad kills me. (Running out)

(Julie stops what she is doing and starts pondering about what Leo just said)

*Ext. G.P.D - Int. Alder's Desk  
(Cuts to the police station then inside as we see Det. Alder looking through previous case files that each had one thing in common, each suspect is a suspected Phoenix-induced freak)

Det. Alder: (Looking through each of the files seeing suspected and possible freaks; she then stumbles on one file as she reads one of the suspected freaks is Bruce Wayne; shocked, she tries to figure out more until she hears another detective)

Det. Moore: (Yelling) We got one!

Det. Alder: What's the matter?

Det. Moore: Bank robbery at the First National Bank.

Det. Alder: I'll go with you.

Det. Moore: Alright. (Heading out)

(Det. Alder notices the file that has Bruce Wayne as a phoenix-freak, but she promised Moore and she heads out as the camera shifts then zooms to the file as we see the picture of Bruce)

*Ext. Street  
(Cuts to a different street as we see Adrian walking off with the $175, 000 in cash inside his booksack and he suddenly collides with Bruce)

Adrian: Why you...Bruce?

Bruce: Adrian! You got a lot of explaining to do as well tell me how one minute there's a object and the next its on fire.

Adrian: Maybe I got that Mars touch.

Bruce: You look like a Pluto to me.

Adrian: (Getting angry as the camera sees a street bin on fire) You got a nerve Wayne.

Bruce: (Seeing the bin on fire then his booksack filled with money) What did you do?

Adrian: (Noticing he seen the money) I just done what no successful thief have done before.

Bruce: Bring back that money now!

Adrian: I got one, meet me at Pier 37; and we settle this once and for all. (Walking off)

(The camera sees Bruce worrying about the safety of the city knowing with Adrian on the loose)

(Fades out)  
**[Act III ends]**

**[Act IV]**

*Ext. Wayne Manor - Porch - Night  
(Cuts to the manor then to the porch as we see Julie ringing the doorbell; Alfred answers as he tries to help her with something)

Julie: Hello, Alfred.

Alfred: Hello, Ms. Madison. What can I do for you this fine night.

Julie: I want to know if Bruce is here.

Alfred: Actually, I didn't see him enter the house since the morning he left for school.

Julie: So he never showed up.

Alfred: As of right now, yes.

Julie: I know you are going to wait for him and I want to know if I can wait with you.

Alfred: It will be my pleasure. (Showing her in)

(She enters the house as Alfred closes the door)

*Ext. Pier 37  
(Cuts to the docks then to the pier as we see Bruce walking)

Bruce: Adrian Adrian I'm here Where are you?

(Suddenly we hears a voice)

Voice: Here!

Bruce: (Turns around to see the voice is coming from the warehouse, so he enters the building)

Voice: Come on...

*Int. Pier 37 Warehouse  
(Cuts inside to the warehouse as we Bruce entering trying to find the source from that voice, but knows its Adrian, yet don't know where is he)

(The camera then shifts to a couple of boxes as we see Adrian walking out and Bruce at the center of the building; they both face off)

Adrian: Nice uh!

Bruce: Where's the money?

Adrian: Why you want to know.

Bruce: Because it's not for you, so where is it.

Adrian: Okay, the money is inside a barge outside this warehouse.

Bruce: Now you need to stop what you're doing.

Adrian: Sorry, I can't. (Instantly shows a fireball and throws it at Bruce)

(Bruce dodges the attack as Adrian continues to throw countless of fireballs at Bruce as Bruce does his best to dodge them as each fireball flies inches through him. Bruce hides by couple of boxes as Adrian wastes no time to search each box and starts throwing fireballs breaking each one; Bruce dodges just in time as Adrian is getting to his boiling point)

(The warehouse suddenly erupts in fire as Bruce is surprised and we see Adrian's eyes popping out as he is blowing steam; the building is surrounding in flames and the only spot not to be engulf in flames is the exit where Bruce sees it's the opportunity to take it, but Adrian is so invested with anger he don't want to leave)

Bruce: Adrian, come on

Adrian: No I'm not going and neither or you

(Adrian throws one last fireball as Bruce runs quickly to outside for more leverage, and the camera sees Adrian in full fury)

*Ext. Pier 37  
(Cuts back outside the pier as we se Bruce dodging one last fireball and then out of the nowhere we see the warehouse blows up as every window explodes; Bruce backs up a little, but still can't hide the fact Adrian was in there)

Det. Alder: (Appears) Bruce. What are you doing here?

Bruce: I got lost and I didn't know that this warehouse was on fire.

Det. Alder: Playing innocence. I get that, but next time be honest to me Bruce.

Bruce: I will. (Remembering the money) Oh, if you need to find the money from that bank robbery; its located in a barge somewhere out here.

Det. Alder: Thanks. (Wondering how he know about the money) Curious, if you know where the stolen money is, where is the thief?

Bruce: Let's just said he got burned.

Det. Alder: Thanks again.

Bruce: (About to walk off until he stops by Det. Alder)

Det. Alder: I had a crazy feeling that suspecting you was one of those phoenix freaks.

Bruce: Whatever says that is untrue, but thanks for telling me. (Walking off)

(The camera zooms away from Det. Alder standing and Bruce walking off as the warehouse is still burning and we can hear the sirens of the fire trucks coming)

(Fades out)  
**[Act IV ends]**

[COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[Act V]

*Ext. Powers Mansion - Int. Library  
(Cuts to the view of the mansion then to the library as we see Victor checking on several documents while sitting on his chair next to his desk and see his son as the camera shifts to where Jason is located)

Victor: What's the matter son thought you seen a ghost?

Jason: The ghost you are is a manifestation of my disgust.

Victor: You disappoint me.

Jason: How can I if you was the one who disappoints me.

Victor: (Standing up) How dare you! Do you know who you are talking to?

Jason: I know; you're the man I am ashamed as my father.

Victor: What have I done to make you so heated against me.

Jason: Why don't you ask your doctor friend, Benson and that virus you two planted in my flashdrive.

Victor: Excuse me?

Jason: Don't excuse me, you use that doctor to send a virus so I thought it was part of that EuroTron account and that I don't have memory of anything about it.

Victor: (Acting surprised) I'm sorry son, I didn't know Dr. Benson would go that far; I didn't know.

Jason: Oh, everything winds up not being your fault. Well, dad hate to say it, but there will be a time where you face your crime.

Victor: Trust me son my perdition is long overdue.

Jason: And so is your ego. (Walking off and exits the library)

(Shifts to see Victor's kind of serious face)

*Ext. PowerCorp  
(Cuts to a view of the building)

*Int. Labs  
(Cuts to the building then to the labs as we see Dr. Benson working on the unknown Zephyr project on his computer, but he hears a strange noise)

Dr. Benson: Hello? Hello! (Thought of hearing a noise, but continues working on his computer)

(The camera shifts to the back of his head and all of the sudden a syringe gun plunges into his neck as Dr. Benson feels a strange feeling; the camera views his face is being compacted with a unknown sensation and that he totally loses his sense of touch and falls like a zombie; the camera shifts to the mysterious assailant, who looks middle-aged with black hair and has a tall stature, as he types something on Benson's computer and the camera views the computer screen as everything about Project Zephyr is deleted. The mysterious assailant exists in the shadows as Dr. Benson one minute vision and touch paralyzed as he saw the whole thing and then suddenly dies)

*Ext. Wayne Manor - Int. Foyer  
(Cuts to the view of the manor then inside the foyer as Bruce enters to see Alfred waiting for him with open arms)

Alfred: Master Bruce! Welcome back, where have you been?

Bruce: I had to stop a freak that controls fire.

Alfred: I hope you squashed that firefly.

Bruce: It wasn't that bad; he kind of burn himself out.

Alfred: That's good too.

Bruce: (Walking in the study as he sees Julie sleeping on the couch) Julie?

Alfred: Oh yes, I forgot Ms. Madison came earlier to visit you, but I told her you didn't came back. So we decided to wait for you.

Bruce: She waited for me.

Alfred: Exactly; I assisted her to leave and wait tomorrow, but she said she would stay here and wait for you.

Bruce: (Showing a happy smirk) Thanks Alfred!

Alfred: And now that you're here, I can go upstairs and take my rest for the day. Good night, Master Bruce.

Bruce: Night Alfred.

(The camera shifts to Julie sleeping on the couch as we see a cover put on her as Bruce smiles and kisses her on her cheek; he then exits upstairs after he turns off the study room; the camera zooms out seeing Bruce going upstairs and Julie still sleeping on the couch)

(Fades out)  
**[Act V ends]**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	6. 105 Trickster

**1.05 Trickster**

**[Teaser]**

*Ext. Gotham City  
(Cuts to a view of the city landscapes)

*Ext. Lessners' House  
(Cuts to the exterior of the Lessners' home then inside)

*Int. Dining Room  
(Cuts to see a chandelier then a dining table where we see a big bowl of salad, rolls, and a big bowl of mashed potatoes; we then see the man of the house reading the newspaper; then the lady coming out of the kitchen carrying a roast)

Female: (Sitting the roast on the table) Steve, where's David?

Steve: Jena, I don't know.

Jena: David (Not hearing the first time) David

Voice: Coming

(The camera spots a 17 year old teen sporting out with plaid jeans and plaid shirt; he sits next to the right side of his father)

David: Sorry, study time was a little late.

Jena: Good.

David: So...(Seeing the food) Wow, this food is delicious

Jena: (Serving Steve's plate and put it by him then fixing David's plate and giving it to David) Um, I kind of like your new attitude unlike last time.

David: Last time didn't suit me, but I'm changing. (Starting to eat)

Jena: (Smiling) Steve, Steve

David: Dad

Steve: (Putting his newspaper down) What?

Jena: Your food is ready for you.

Steve: Thanks, honey.

Jena: (Simply ignoring, then concentrate on David as she starts to eat) So, I heard there's a girl at school you got have a crush on.

David: There's no girl.

Jena: Come on, you been talking about this girl...Julie for days.

David: Mom.

Steve: (The camera views the paper covering her face) Leave the boy alone.

Jena: I can't...I'm a mother.

David: Yeah a mother that needs to shut up.

Steve: (Seeing he is getting paged) I have to get this. Save my food. (Leaving out)

Jena: Steve (To David) How can you say that...(Back to Steve as he already left)

David: Mom, sorry for what I said earlier, but I'm right anyway. You can't say I just like Julie Madison and get over it.

Jena: David, come on you're ridiculous.

David: What (Standing up) Why can't you just leave me alone and get out of my life.

Jena: I'm only try to be a good mother.

David: Good mother, the only mother you mean to me is a dead one (Heading to the stairs).

Jena: What ? (Standing up and trying to catch him up) Hold it...

David: I hope you just die

(The camera zooms into his eyes as we see the phoenix-like color corneas glow very brightly and it shines as the camera zooms out of Jena's eyes doing the same thing and then all of the sudden she collapses into unconsciousness on the floor)

David: Mom

(David heads to her and then trying to revive his mom, but to no prevail she's gone; David is totally depress as he runs upstairs)

*Int. Bathroom  
(Cuts inside the bathroom as David slams the door open and starts washing his face with water trying to get rid of depression and disgust about what just happened; he then looks at himself at the mirror as he head out, he grabs a brush and throws it at the mirror as the glass is cracked open; we see David totally angry and surprise with his new power)  
**[Teaser ends]**

****OPENING CREDITS****

[COMMERCIAL BREAK]

****

[Act I]

*Ext. Old Abandoned City Warehouse  
(Cuts to see a view of the warehouse)

*Int. Warehouse  
(Cuts inside as we see everything is cleaned up and we notice Julie just sweeping; Jason appears as he sees the building)

Julie: (Seeing him) Hi

Jason: Hi, sorry to scare you, but I think you know me more like my father, Victor Powers.

Julie: Oh yeah, you're Jason. My dad been helping your dad with a lot of legal stuff. In fact how you know I was here.

Jason: I'm best friends with Bruce; he got feelings for you.

Julie: (Smiling) Thanks for your compliment.

Jason: I was wondering (Checking out the sight of the building) if you help me, I will help you.

Julie: Help with me how?

Jason: Bruce been telling me you wanted to lease this place as sort of a hangout place; I can help you make this into a hangout heaven, if you help me with something.

Julie: (About to decide) Okay, but what do I have to help you.

Jason: Your father has some connections with the higher level courts.

Julie: I think so, why?

Jason: I need him to do a huge favor and asked one of them to send a file of EuroTron.

Julie: Euro...what?

Jason: Oh, it's a huge word you don't have to worry. So, can you do that for me while I head out to the leasing headquarters downtown in order to get that official lease.

Julie: ... (Almost about to decide)

(Bruce enters between the two as they stop their little conversation)

Jason: Bruce

Julie: Bruce

Bruce: What's going on here.

Jason: We were just discussing...

Julie: Procedures of leasing this place.

Jason: (Looking at her)

Julie: That's all it was, just business.

Bruce: Okay?

Jason: I have to go, but remember what I said (To Julie then to Bruce) See you soon...I'm out. (Leaving)  
Bruce: (Seeing him gone; he heads to Julie) So, about last week.

Julie: Oh you mean at your house; I was waiting for you then I felt to sleep; then Alfred dropped me off home that next morning.

Bruce: I was wondering why did you want to wait for me.

Julie: (Ignoring her feelings) Can't a friend worry about that friend's safety, especially inside this neck of this city.

Bruce: Well I love you for that and thanks again for waiting.

Julie: No problem, you would do the same thing for me.

Bruce: In a heartbeat.

Julie: (Smiling)

Bruce: Well, I forgot we got school in one hour.

Julie: Oh yeah, I totally forgot this is a school day.

Bruce: If we hurry, we can beat that late bell.

Julie: Catch me if you can. (Running out of the building)

Bruce: Hey! (Running after her)

*Ext. Gotham High School  
(Cuts to a view of the high school then inside)

*Int. Hallway  
(Cuts to kids hanging out five minutes before the late bell rings; we see Leo walking in the hallways chatting with others in the process and the camera spots Bruce and Julie running into the hallway just in time; Leo sees them and heads towards them)

Leo: Look who showed before the predominable bell.

Bruce: Thank goodness we made it before the bell.

Julie: I told you that shortcut was a great plan.

Bruce: I know.

Leo: Okay, what shortcut? Where were you two?

Julie: We were at the warehouse.

Leo: Oh, the place you is cleaning up in fact you don't have a lease.

Julie: Actually I'm going to. Thanks for Jason.

Leo: Wait, Jason Powers, son of Darth Vader.

Julie: Yes, my father helped his father, so he want to make it up for it by giving me a lease.

Leo: Just don't want you to go in bed with him.

Julie: (A little stunned)

Bruce: (Stunned as well)

Leo: Oh, I mean like a bedfellow not like a...

Julie: (smiling) I get what you trying to say.

Leo: Okay guess my expertise needs to be somewhere else, so I see you guys at lunch. (Walking off)

Julie: (Smiling) What are we going do with out him.

Bruce: Nothing, he just that he always have a sense of being Leo.

Julie: I notice.

(Shifts to David entering the hallway door as everyone looks at him and Bruce and Julie notice)

Julie: Why is everyone looking at David.

Bruce: David Lessner; well his mother just died mysteriously and he was there when he lost her.

Julie: (Gasping) Oh my; I hope he's okay.

(David reaching to the locker; Julie approach him)

David: (Sees her) Hi Julie.

Julie: Hi back, sorry about your lost.

David: (Focusing on her then gets back to reality) Oh, thank you.

Julie: I wanted to know if you feel lonely, you can always hang out with me, Bruce, and Leo.

David: Wait hang out with Bruce Wayne and Leo Foster. Why them?

Julie: They're my best friends, and Bruce lost his parents when he was young. I lost my mother when I was thirteen and Leo's mother ran away when he was six.

David: Oh!

Julie: That's how we became best of friends because of losing our parents we felt lonely, but together we're strong.

David: I never knew.

Julie: At least now you know. (Giggling)

David: Okay, I'm going to take that offer. See you at lunch. (Heading out)

(Bruce shows up)

Bruce: So how he felt.

Julie: About his mother's death, he's still adjusting, but you can tell that to him because I offered him a spot at lunch.

Bruce: Whoa, you asked David to join us.

Julie: You know he's lonely because of her death; you know that feeling, I do, even Leo know that feeling of losing a love one or two.

Bruce: I hope you know where you going with this.

Julie: I do, stop being so jealous all of the sudden. (Walks off)

Bruce: I'm not jealous! I'm not! (Then stands a little bit lonely at the side of the lockers)

*Ext. PowerCorp  
(Cuts to see a view of the building)

*Int. Victor's office  
(Cuts inside as we see Victor working on a few files and then we see his secretary coming in)

Victor: Yes, Helena what do you need?

Helena: Sir, a Mr. Robin Wilden has come to see you.

Victor: (About to ignore what she is saying and continues with his work until he hears that name) Repeat that name again.

Helena: Robin Wilden.

Victor: (Drops his pen as he sits back to his chair worrying about the last time those two met as they have met before)

Helena: Shall I rescheduled the appointment.

Victor: (Stopping her) No, no Let him come in.

(Helena leaves as Robin Wilden, a tall man with a Caucasian look and whitish-blonde hair look kind of middle age as he enters the room)

Robin: Victor Powers, long time no see.

Victor: Long time no see to you, Robin, in fact why are you here.

Robin: Business matters.

Victor: What kind of business matters do you need to take care of.

Robin: Something that is the opposite of you of course.

Victor: Like I said, why are you here.

Robin: Like I said, business.

(Then there's a room of silence)

Robin: I guess I have to go, my 3:00 appointment is ticking.

Victor: What so called... never mind it's just business.

Robin: Of course its business. See you around, Victor. (Heading out)

(We see him clutching his left fist as he breaks the pen in his other hand angry that his old rival has reappeared)

*Ext. Wayne Manor - Int. Kitchen  
(Cuts to the manor then inside the kitchen as Alfred is beginning to make dinner then Bruce appears)

Alfred: Master Bruce, will any of your friends will be showing up tonight.

Bruce: Yeah, Julie.

Alfred: Finally fed about those feelings with Ms. Madison; did you asked her to join you.

Bruce: Kind of actually not yet, but I know its destiny.

Alfred: Hah, that infamous D word.

Bruce: What you mean about that? What so infamous about the word destiny?

Alfred: it's just that when people say it's destiny, it winds up being a self-falsifying prophecy.

Bruce: Wait you mean to tell me that you can't mess with fate.

Alfred: I mean if a person forced fate to happen, it will soon lead them into serious consequences; Look what happened to Macbeth, King Arthur, and even Anakin Skywalker.

Bruce: Guess you can't tampered with fate, but what happen if a person already forced it?

Alfred: Well, who knows what will happened. But if you and Ms. Madison are destined to be, you can't forced it. Just let it go through in time. (Heading into the walk-in pantry)

Bruce: (Thinking about that fate and wondering if he and Julie are destined to be together)

*Ext. Old Abandoned City Warehouse  
(Cuts to see a view of the warehouse)

*Int. Warehouse  
(Cuts inside as we see Julie continuing to do last minutes of cleaning; she stops as she gets out her Diet Mountain Dew bottle and drinks out of it; unbeknownst to her we see the POV of someone's eyes watching her and then as she about to turn her head to see what's going, that someone left and Julie continues what she was doing)

*Ext. Old Abandoned City Warehouse  
(Cuts to the outside as we see the person who been watching her was actually David; he heads off)

(Fades out)  
**[Act I ends]**

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

**[Act II]**

*Ext. Gotham High School - (Next day)  
(Cuts to the view of the high school, next day)

*Ext. Courtyard  
(Cuts outside to seeing most of the students eating lunch on the courtyard, and then we see Bruce, Julie, and Leo eating lunch at their private table)

Leo: I was just wondering what you guys have for lunch?

Bruce: Something Alfred made for me, I can't identified.

Leo: I have a tuna fish sandwich.

Julie: I made a fruit salad. Nutritious and delicious.

Bruce: Mmm.

Leo: More like unskillful and malicious.

Julie: What?

Bruce: Leo?

Leo: I'm talking about Bianca over there.

(The camera shifts to a long-hair brunette then back to the gang)

Julie: That's true, she's being what hurting people with stupid words since the third grade.

Bruce: I'm surprised she kept that trend so long.

Julie: I'm surprised she kept that look for so long.

(Each of them laughing after that remark, the camera then shifts to David walking towards them with his lunch)

Leo: Look who it is.

Julie: Hey David

David: (Sitting down) Hey

Bruce: So I guess you listened to Julie's little invitation.

David: Yeah, I wouldn't disappoint such a girl like Julie.

Julie: (Smiling and blushing)  
Leo: There is always Bianca.

David: That's okay.

Leo: Come on, it was just a joke.

Bruce: No it wasn't.

Julie: (Seeing he is interesting) Hey David, why don't I take a walk with you.

David: I would be honored.

(Bruce and Leo a little bit stunned; Julie stands up and walks along with David; shifts back to the others)

Leo: Please tell me, I hope I didn't see what I thought I saw.

Bruce: (Still a little bit stunned, as somehow we are seeing him jealous)

*Ext. PowerCorp  
(Cuts to see another view of the building)

*Int. Hallway  
(Cuts inside to see Bradson walking along with a Dr. Birch, a middle-aged doctor)

Bradson: Mr. Powers advised you to complete the task.

Dr. Birch: I almost did not until I found the body of my fellow doctor, Dr. Benson.

Bradson: Well while my men is taking care of that, I need you to continue your job.

Dr. Birch: I have a feeling I'm next; the files of Project Zephyr never came to surpass.

Bradson: So whoever is doing this is also corrupting the files.

Dr. Birch: I will do everything in my power to stop the hackers and the infections.

Bradson: (About to leave) Don't forget the note I gave you, or this is bad. (Leaving)

Dr. Birch: (Head downstairs to the labs still wondering about the parallax, and his former friend)

*Ext. Gotham High School - Court side  
(Cuts to see the school then David accompanying by Julie)

David: So why did you choose to walk with me.

Julie: It's just that besides Bruce and Leo, you're the only other person that I had connected to a lot.

David: Well yesterday was the first day we ever met.

Julie: And now we're knowing each other personally.

David: (Kind of blushing)

Julie: It's just that you kind of make me safe to be around you.

David: I appreciate that.

Julie: So, what happened to mom?

David: Well, she was with me and when I was about to go upstairs to my room, she collapsed.

Julie: What did the autopsy said?

David: She suffered from a major heart attack.

Julie: Oh, I'm so sorry.

David: It's okay my dad is now trying to put food on the house and to me I kind of felt that she did need to die.

Julie: (Stopping) Wait, how can you say that.

David: (About to say something)

(Shifts to see Bruce entering the scene)

Bruce: Hey Julie, hey David.

David: Hi...

Julie: Bruce, what are you doing?

Bruce: I need to talk to you.

Julie: Can't you see I'm talking to someone.

David: It's okay, go ahead...I'll wait.

(Bruce grabs Julie's hand while she looked a little bit shock at David's response; David almost had her, but feels he needs to do something more)

*Ext. Courtyard  
(Shifts to the backyard to see Bruce bringing Julie in the courtyard)

Julie: Bruce what is it?

Bruce: I just have to say it, I really don't trust him.

Julie: Why?

Bruce: I just don't.

Julie: Is it you don't trust him because he have a sudden fixation on me.

Bruce: No, it's not that.

Julie: Alright so tell me, what is it.

Bruce: I can't say.

Julie: So you don't trust him because of what...you can't say.

Bruce: Julie I want to...(Getting a phone message from Alfred) I got to take this, I'm sorry but I can't say. (Heads out)

Julie: (Couldn't believe it)

(The camera sees Bruce leave as David sneakily entering the scene)

David: Julie.

Julie: (Jumps off a little because of what happened) Whoa, David you scare me.

David: I don't want to lose you.

Julie: Lose me; lose me how?

David: Be my girlfriend.

Julie: Excuse me...

(Before anything happens the camera zooms into his eyes as we see the phoenix-like color corneas glow again very brightly and it shines as the camera zooms out of Julie's eyes doing the same thing and then all of the sudden she kisses him as he kisses back)

Bruce: (Sees the kiss between them and is shocked; he then leaves)

(Shifts to Julie after the surprising kiss)

Julie: (Smiling) I will love to be your girlfriend.

David: (Smiling after hearing it)

(The camera spots them holding each other hands and walks off)

(Fades out)  
**[Act II ends]**

[COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[Act III]

*Ext. Wayne Industries  
(Cuts to the view of the building)

*Int. Lab Development  
(Cuts to the labs as we see Lucius walking into the labs and notices something is not quite right; he continues to walk and notices a cracked hole by Lab Sector C and D. He knows what had happened inside sector D, but doesn't know what caused it)

*Int. Lab Sector D  
(Cuts inside the damaged sector as we a huge hole caused by the lighting storm months ago)

Lucius: (Walks around and survey the damage area and then notices something; he sees a smudge mark near the area where the Phoenix chemicals once was; he somehow sees it and realizes that instant that mark wasn't made by a lighting bolt, but a controlled-Nitrogen base is a significant example; he feels that someone intentionally caused the explosion knowing Nitrogen is a very combustible catalyst)

*Ext. Wayne Manor  
(Cuts to the view of the manor then across the house we see Alfred near the yard)

*Ext. Yard  
(Cuts to the yard as we see Alfred waiting on Bruce, and Bruce successfully arrives not before continuing to remember that kiss Julie and David made)

Alfred: Master Bruce, thank goodness you're here.

Bruce: (Still thinking about that kiss and focus on Alfred) Yeah, Alfred, why you called?

Alfred: Lucius called and he wanted to tell you that the chemical explosion from your father's company wasn't accidental, but more like incidental.

Bruce: Wait, someone wanted that chemical to be exploded, but who?

Alfred: Lucius didn't say, but he did say whoever did had a strong connection within your company. He also said he will find the one who did this.

Bruce: Thanks Alfred.

Alfred: And before you go, what happened?

Bruce: Excuse me?

Alfred: You had that sad face when you first arrived here...

Bruce: Oh that was just my subconscious telling me to wake up.

Alfred: O...

Bruce: See you inside, Alfred. (Heading inside)

Alfred: (Confused about Bruce's remark about the sad face thing)

*Ext. PowerCorp - Int. Victor's office  
(Cuts to the view of PowerCorp and then inside Victor's office as we see him in his office having a drink of scotch and sees Dr. Birch entering)

Victor: You better have a good reason to be here, doc.

Dr. Birch: I do... even though we lost most of Zephyr I did manage to obtain the integral part of the project; (showing Victor a picture of a item)

Victor: (Looking at it) At last...

Dr. Birch: And to help you out more, there is a person who has a power that can really be a great part to retrieve it.  
Victor: Who?

Dr. Birch: (Showing him the picture of the person)

Victor: (Looking at that picture) Good, tell Bradson to find him.

Dr. Birch: Yes. (Leaving)

(Shifts to Victor looking at the picture of the item he wants)

*Ext. Gotham City  
(Cuts to a view of the city then to a street)

*Ext. Street  
(Cuts to the street as we see David and Julie walking by as we all know she is still hypnotized)

David: I can't believe you think those fishes were almost coming to eat you.

Julie: (Laughing) It was crazy that I thought about that, but it was a good thing for you bringing me to the aquarium.

David: Yeah, I like that too.

Julie: If you haven't notice, the aquarium was one of the best places I liked about this city.

David: Well thank goodness, I had the time to bring you back to the place you love.

Julie: (Smiling) I love you.

David: I love you too!

(They both share a kiss as we see someone walking the opposite direction)

(Leo sees them and tries to intervene)

Leo: Julie! (Breaking up the kiss)

David: Excuse me!

Julie: What are you doing Leo?

Leo: Doing my job, your best friend, trying to stop you from making a big mistake.

Julie: Are you joking...me and my boyfriend do not need this.

Leo: Hold up...boyfriend? This is a sham.

David: You need to leave.

Leo: You need to back down kojo.

David: Come over here...I'll be right back. (Kisses her on her cheek and walks off to the alley)

Leo: Ugh! (Walking to the alley)

(Shifts to the still-hypnotized Julie)

*Ext. Side Alley  
(Cuts to a alley as we see them walking and then all of the sudden Leo pushing David on the wall)

Leo: Listen David, I don't know what you did, but my friend is not like that...you need to stop what you're doing.

David: Here is what I think! You back off and leave me and my girlfriend alone...

(the camera zooms into David's eyes as we see the phoenix-like color corneas glow again very brightly and it shines as the camera zooms out of Leo's eyes doing the same thing and then all of the sudden he shakes his head)

Leo: (Letting go of his shirt and walks off kind of feeling weird)

David: (Happy that's over almost about to head back to his girl until a limo pulls up and the window goes down revealing to be Victor Powers) Mr. Powers?

Victor: Mr. Lessner, come in I want to give you a offer you can't refuse.

(David enters the limo)

*Int. Victor's Limo  
(Cuts inside the limo as we see Victor talking to David)

Victor: Now David, can I call you David, I have a favor.

David: What kind of favor?

Victor: I need your gift.

David: (Surprised)

Victor: Don't be surprised David, this is a step for glory. You have an awesome gift that which I want to share.

David: Okay, what kind of favor do you need my "gift" to do.

Victor: (Showing him a picture of the item he needs) In this picture is a item I need for a very special project I'm doing.

David: And this item what is it?

Victor: You tell me. It is inside a armored vault inside a multi-millionaire house. I have the address.

David: Okay.

Victor: When you retrieve it. Give it to me in a secure place of your choosing.

David: I will do that.

Victor: Nice making business.

David: And to you. (He exits out the limo)

(Victor smiles sinisterly as outside, the limo leaves and we left off seeing David smiling as well knowing his power can really do a lot)

(Fades out)  
**[Act III ends]**

[COMMERCIAL BREAK]

**[Act IV]**

*Ext. Powers Mansion  
(Cuts to the view of the mansion then inside...)

*Int. Library  
(Cuts to the library as we see Robin Wilden waiting for someone and is amazed looking around the room and we see Jason entering the room)

Robin: (Seeing him) Jason.

Jason: Nice to see you again.

Robin: The pleasure is all yours. I see your father's arrogance hasn't made you like a oppressive pawn.

Jason: Thanks, I think.

Robin: Now since the years have passed by, I want to know why did you invited me.

Jason: You and my dad had a bad history together, each trying to be the better than the other.

Robin: Well, I know one thing...whatever the reason you brought me back, I don't care. I'm ashamed he didn't died sooner.

Jason: Even though I despise the man, I don't want nothing harm put on him.

Robin: Come on Jason, we're all good friends. If you need anything and I mean anything just call me (giving him the cell number and walks off)

Jason: (Thinking about what he is doing while holding Robin's card)

*Ext. Wayne Manor  
(Cuts to see a view of the manor then)

*Int. Bruce's Bedroom  
(Cuts to the room as we see Bruce reading the book trying to get that kiss off his mind; Leo still under David's hypnosis enters the scene just acting if things are normal)

Bruce: What's up.

Leo: Hey, so why did you called me.

Bruce: Okay first you called me and then you texted me saying Julie and David was at a sidewalk walking and holding hands like a couple.

Leo: Guess I did, yet they are a perfect couple.

Bruce: Whoa, that's not you.

Leo: What are you talking about, I am the real Leo.

Bruce: Oh yeah, what did you tell me about David and Julie when you text me.

Leo: That he's a good friend and that Julie would be great as his girl.

Bruce: (Seeing the glass of water on his desk, he slides towards it) So that's what you told me on my cell.

Leo: Yeah.

Bruce: Okay, (grabbing the glass and then out of nowhere he throws the water)

Leo: (gets splashed by the water and the camera zooms into his eyes as the phoenix-like hypnosis fades away; the camera zooms back as we see him turning back) What...What happened?

Bruce: In my estimation, you was hypnotized.

Leo: What...(remembering what happened before coming here) that darn David.

Bruce: I know that text message will answer my doubts about you.

Leo: Sorry man, I didn't know. And in fact how did you know?

Bruce: Well elementary my dear Watson, I noticed Julie would never date someone that fast and know she would always tell us.

Leo: Wait...of course why I didn't see it earlier. We got to save her.

Bruce: If I know Julie just as well as you know her, I bet I know where exactly she is. (Heading out)

Leo: Be safe and don't let his eyes get you.

(Cuts off to Leo)

*Ext. Winston Estate  
(Cuts to the view of a elaborate 18th century mansion)

*Int. Hallway  
(Cuts inside to a hallway as we see David walking and then two bodyguards crosses by telling him to stop immediately, but David uses his powers and the two bodyguards walk away like nothing happens)

*Int. Center Room  
(Cuts inside another room as we see the vault then we see David approaching the steel-vase at last; he discovers the picture of the thing he needs to retrieve has also the codes for the combination to open the vault; minutes later he uses the numbers and opens the vault as the camera zooms inside and all we see a black octagonal box with gold stripes. David takes the box out and looks at it seeing if its valuable at all and then he leaves with box heading to the one place he knows nothing bad would happen; unbeknownst to him the Winston estate had a camera system and we see one of the cameras lodge near the vault with a flashing red light)

*Ext. Gotham Aquarium - Int.  
(Cuts to a view of the aquarium then inside as we see David walking near the tanks of sharks and octopuses inside with the black box in his arms waiting for Victor Powers to retrieve it; as he approaches a bit far Julie still hypnotized appears)

David: (A little shock) Julie, why are you here?

Julie: Remember this one of my favorite places in Gotham.

David: Listen Dory, I have no time for this, I need to find Nemo.

Julie: Come on, we're all alone and why not take the advantage. (Holding his hands and then the box) What's that?

David: (Hides the box and pushes her hand away) I don't need this.

(Bruce appears)

Bruce: Get your filthy hands off her.

David: I love her.

Bruce: You never did.

David: Stop telling lies.

Bruce: Come on, you just using your powers to trick her into being your girlfriend.

Julie: What?

Bruce: You're not his girlfriend, he hypnotized you to make you think he's your boyfriend.

David: Not true.

Bruce: It is...Julie you always tell me mostly everything in your life because we're best friends.

Julie: I know we're best friends.

Bruce: Now look back and think is any of this is the truth.

Julie: (Heeding his advice, she looks back and noticed something is wrong and still tries to think what is right and wrong)

David: I love you...

Bruce: Julie... (He knocks David down)

(The force of him knocks the black box out of his hands as it rolls down in a corner)

David: (Getting mad; he punches Bruce as Bruce falls down)

Bruce: (A little bruised lays him a punch to David as he is knocked down on the floor) Remember Julie.

(As the fight between them continue, Julie is remembering everything and finally breaks the phoenix-like hypnosis)

Julie: Bruce!

(The fight continues as David uses his powers on Bruce)

David: Stop her.

(As they both get up...)

Bruce: (Under his control, walks towards Julie)

Julie: Bruce wake up, wake up.

David: (Stands closer as he commands Bruce) Stop her now. Let's see how love is more powerful than hate.

Bruce: I know. (About to bald a fist to Julie and all of sudden he turns and lands a huge fist at David knocking him out unconscious)

Julie: Oh my God! Oh my...

Bruce: (The camera notices he was never under David's control and that he was a little hypnotized)

Julie: You scared me.

Bruce: I was barely hypnotized, but...

Julie: What happened?

Bruce: My affections for you were strong enough to stop his control; and I guess he was right, love is more powerful than hate and hypnosis.

Julie: (Smiling as she hugs him) Thank you for saving me.

Bruce: No, thank you.

(As the camera see them hugging the camera then shifts to where the black box is and unbeknownst to Bruce, Julie, and David, we see a mysterious hand dragging the box away)

(Fades out)  
**[Act IV ends]**

[COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[Act V]

*Ext. Wayne Manor  
(Cuts to see the view of the manor then inside)

*Int. Study  
(Cuts inside the study as we see Alfred cleaning the fireplace and Leo waiting; then, Bruce appears)

Leo: So what happened to our Mr. Hudini-wannabe.

Bruce: He singing his blues in Arkham's psych ward.

Leo: Guess, he won't be able to do none of his tricks.  
Alfred: Never underestimate a man with many tricks. Like the old saying goes, "You can't teach a old dog new tricks".

Leo: Well first of, he's with tons of other freaks with many talents. Maybe one day the ward would perform a talent show and almost all of the freaks can participate.

Alfred: (Being amused) I'll like to see a encore of that.

Bruce: Well at least no one got serious hurt.

Leo: Heard about happened at the Winston estate.

Bruce: What?

Leo: Someone with mystic abilities successfully got through every security and breaks into a vault and steals one Winston's valuables.

Alfred: I heard it was a box, a black box.

Leo: What would a common thief want with a black box.

Bruce: Well unless that thief can hypnotize people, I'm all lost.

Alfred: So you saying if David stole the box, who made him do it?

Leo: I thought the real question was where is the black box?

(As everyone speculates)

*Ext. Wayne Industries  
(Cuts to see the view of the building at a angle)

Int. Basement  
(Cuts downstairs as we see the man from the previous episode who killed Dr. Benson walking towards the edge of the basement's center, then we see a shadowy figure walking by)  
Man: The plan has been executed.

Figure: Good.

Man: So what is next.

Figure: (Showing his identity as Robin Wilden) I want justice. I want him to suffer everything people have gone through because of him.

Man: And how we do that.

Robin: We as mean I will show his son the true picture of his father's evil precipice; whatever it takes.

(Shifts to the man then back to Robin as he plans to show his new friend, Jason, Victor's true colors)

*Ext. Old Abandoned City Warehouse  
(Cuts to see a view of the warehouse again)

*Int. Warehouse  
(Cuts inside again as we see Julie studying and we notices Bruce entering the building with the beat of Colbie Callat's song, "Realize" playing in the background)

Bruce: Hey...I saw you from the window outside.

Julie: (Smiling) I wonder.

Bruce: Wonder what...

Julie: Wonder what would happen if you never came and save me.

Bruce: Well you would be still be under David's spell.

Julie: That's horrible, letting someone controlling your life in order to get the upper hand.

Bruce: I feel things would have been better if we would have never met him in the beginning.

Julie: I wish that would happen, but you can't mess with fate.

Bruce: Ugh...the infamous fate.

Julie: What's the matter?

Bruce: It's just that us, I mean us...

Julie: If you're saying us being romantically, I can't answer, but I can tell you we're destined to be friends.

Bruce: So you saying..

Julie: Let's just be friends for now and then let's see how fate plays out.

Bruce: If I had a great enemy of all time, love and destiny would be a total killer.

Julie: (Laughing) So agreed?

Bruce: (Hesitating) Agreed.

(The camera sees them hugging again as we hear the song "Realize" continuing to play and then we shifts to Bruce's eyes kind of down because of this agreement and as well as Julie)

*Int. Unknown office  
(Cuts to an office as the song continuing to play we see a mysterious figure holding the black box; and the camera notices papers with PowerCorp on it and then the camera shifts to reveal the person's face as it reveal to be Lucius Fox as he looks at the box and then twists the first half of the box clockwise and other half counterclockwise as the camera shifts to the box revealing a perplexing puzzle as we see weird alphabets and numbers and then the camera looks back at Lucius as he glances and then the song ends as...

(Fades out)  
**[Act V ends]**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


End file.
